


Cryus - It's Getting Better

by Corban_Grimms



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Cameos, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Crossover, Demisexuality, Disney, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Gay, Gun Violence, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Reddie, Underage Drinking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corban_Grimms/pseuds/Corban_Grimms
Summary: Andi Mack had a unique childhood, but you could say that her story is over for now. Cyrus Goodman however, just had the best night of his life. For the first time ever, Cyrus feels like the main character. Follow his story throughout his life, starting right where you last saw him.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 53





	1. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus reflects on his night, and reaches out to TJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and miss Andi Mack and would love so see it still on TV. Until that day, I've taken it into my own hands; The majority of the focus will be on Cyrus, because I relate more to him than any other character :) I kept it pretty brief but later chapters will be longer. The story picks up immediately after the series finale so the entire show is canonical (unless I forget something or decide to retcon). I want this series to be accessible for anyone who watched the show so, there will be no explicit content or rated R swearing. However I do intend on eventually including themes that could be triggering, and I will provide disclaimers at that time. Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.s. I recently uploaded this entire fic to Wattpad. I personally prefer the layout of Ao3, but if you prefer Wattpad it is now an option!

The night of Andi’s party was the best night of Cyrus life. Laying atop his covers that night, he found it difficult to believe. His mind was restless, thinking about everything he had said and done; everything TJ had said. Cyrus knew that the sappy teen rom-coms his mom got him hooked on weren’t realistic. In real life, the dorky girl doesn’t end up with the handsome, popular, Basketball captain. Stories don’t really end that way. Especially when the story isn’t about a girl, but rather a dorky, clumsy, fourteen year old boy named Cyrus Goodman. Yet, laying there, his whole body was shaking with excitement. It had been since the moment TJ asked him to sing, “Born This Way.”

* * *

  
  
"What?” _ Cyrus asked. He honestly wasn’t sure he had heard TJ correctly. _

_ TJ smirked coyly and rubbed the back of his neck. He repeated himself, “I wanna get everyone to sing Born This Way together.” He blushed slightly and added, “I’ve been practicing it on piano for… a while. Can you help?” _

_ "You play piano!?!?” _

_ TJ chuckled and grabbed Cryus by the shoulders. He looked directly into the smaller boys eyes and said seriously, “This is important Cyrus. Can you please help me get all the others on board?” _

_ Cyrus was taken back a little. This was important? Why that song? He could tell that this was a big deal to TJ. Something deep in his subconscious knew exactly what was happening, but he refused to believe it. _

* * *

  
  
Singing that song had been TJ’s coming out. Sort of. Cyrus knew that TJ wasn’t the type to say what was on his mind. Especially something he himself knew was very hard to say. At that moment though, with him at the Piano singing, “I was born this way!” with Cyrus, anyone who mattered knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Cyrus cheeks hurt from smiling. His whole face was flushed and he buried it in his hands, letting out one loud laugh. TJ liked him back. He hadn’t imagined it. After the song, he and TJ had talked out by the fire. It was like a scene from the gooiest, mushiest, rom-com ever. Under the stars, with music, and the heat of the fire. Thinking back, Cyrus wished he had taken more time to remember every little detail. What song was playing? What did the air smell like? What was TJ wearing? Memories were very important to Cyrus. He wished he at least had a picture of them that night. 

Cyrus sighed happily. Looking over at his small collection of Vinyl records, he located his favorite. Getting up and out of bed, he trotted over and selected it from atop his dresser. On the cover was a smiling brunette woman in a red dress, with little hoop earrings and blown out hair. In big letters at the top it read, “**Mama’s Big Ones**.” Cyrus put the record on the player and started to set it up. Whenever he had something really important weighing on his mind, and he didn’t want to talk to either of his parents, he turned to Mama Cass. Often her music offered just the right words of wisdom he needed, and he knew one song in particular fit his current situation. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he listened as the first track came on.

_ “Once I believed that when love came to me… It would come with rockets, bells, and poetry!...” _

Knowing that TJ liked him back, felt too good to be true. Yet, it's not as if it were a total surprise. He and Cyrus had grown closer and closer over the last year. They shared things with each other that they didn't tell anyone else. TJ believed in Cyrus and made him feel strong. Cyrus made TJ feel like a better person. They cared about each other. Cyrus had developed feelings for TJ weeks before he told Buffy his crush on Jonah had “changed.” Cyrus was optimistic to a fault, and not oblivious like TJ. Yet, he hadn’t let himself truly believe TJ felt the same way until Andi’s party.

_ “But with me and you… It just started quietly and grew. And believe it or not, now there’s something groovy and good bout whatever we got.” _

The song continued and Cyrus grinned at how perfect it was for him and TJ. Their relationship definitely started quietly and grew_ . _It just felt so right. Nobody had ever made Cyrus feel as important as TJ did. When Cyrus was in the room, he felt like TJ’s priority. 

_ “And it’s getting better. Growing Stronger! Warm and wilder… Getting better every day! Better every day!” _

Cyrus pulled out his cell phone and stared at a text he had been waiting to send to TJ. All it said was “_ hey :)”, _but his finger hovered over the send button. They hadn’t talked much more after they held hands earlier that evening. Full of giddy energy and both smiling from ear to ear, they had walked off together and eventually the party ended before they could say goodbye. Andi dropped big news on the GHC (Good Hair Crew), and for a brief moment Cyrus lost track of TJ. If he sent the text, Cyrus wouldn’t be able to exist in this perfect bubble of rom-com euphoria anymore. It would be talking time again. He couldn’t just leave it though. Cyrus had a problem when it came to over thinking things, and if he went to bed now, he would definitely not sleep. So he sent it. TJ responded shockingly fast.

** TJ:** “Hi :)”

** Cyrus: **“So… Lady Gaga huh? You a fan?”

** TJ: **Isn’t it a sin to not be a fan of her?

** Cyrus: **Haha! She is basically a god.

** TJ: **Totally

** Cyrus: **You crushed the song btw! Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the piano thing!!! I need details!”

** TJ: **I used to play when I was little. Super rusty now though so… I practiced

** Cyrus: **Yeah you said that. I didn’t understand at first why you wanted to play it so badly

** TJ: **But you get it now?”

** Cyrus: **I’m pretty sure. But… can I say something?

** TJ: **You can say anything to me Underdog

\---

\---

** Cyrus: **I like you

Cyrus phone started ringing immediately. It was TJ. His heart started beating uncontrollably. He was calling!? Kids their age don’t call each other! Gen Z is a text only generation. Didn’t TJ know that!? But Cyrus had to answer. What choice did he have?

He whispered, “Hello?”

“I like you too.” TJ said quickly. His voice was quiet and there was a slight shake in his words. “I.. I have for a while Cyrus,” he said.

Heart not slowing at all, Cyrus forced his words out, “Yeah… I… Me too. I’ve liked you for a while too.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening Cyrus. You… you’re probably the nicest, sweetest person I know and… I just can’t believe that you…”

“I’m sweet?” Cyrus cut off TJ. Blushing at the affectionate word. At hearing TJ say it.

“Cyrus I don’t think that word applies to anyone more than you.” TJ paused and said, “I wanted to tell you that day by the swings, when you called me oblivious…”

“Yeah I almost did something stupid that day.” Cryus giggled.

“What?” TJ asked.

“I don’t know exactly… But I felt really close to you then. Like when you held my hand tonight. I’ve never felt so happy TJ.”

“Me either.”

There was a brief silence before Cyrus spoke again, “So… what do we do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be brutally honest. I'm getting used to writing with dialogue again (It's been a while). Any thoughts are helpful :) Sincerely Grimms


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus continue their heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thrilled that I got some feedback on the last chapter! I was shocked at how swift the response was. Thank you to anyone who took the time to comment something nice or leave Kudos! This is truly such a lovely community <3 This chapter is a little more than twice the length of the last. In the future chapters could be on the shorter or much longer side, depending on what I want to say and my schedule. Thank you for reading! #saveandimack

TJ didn’t necessarily even know if he was gay or not. In fact, he didn’t know what he was. Growing up, he could remember having certain feelings for people that he couldn’t quite explain. But anything TJ would have considered a crush, was always on the most unsuspecting people. Whether it be teachers, teammates, or the lady that drove him to school in third grade. The feelings he had never felt confusing or overwhelming, until other boys started talking about girls. Reed and Lester in particular would talk endlessly about their flavor of the month. Even if they had never met the girls in question, they still sounded so adamantly attracted to them. TJ had never felt like that, not even with Cyrus. However, Cyrus definitely hit him much faster than usual. He had to know someone really well before he could develop feelings for them, and Cyrus was really easy to get to know. Not a single person made TJ feel exactly the way Cyrus did. Short of breath, giddy, nervous… twitterpated. Those kinds of feelings were new to TJ. So what did make him? ‘ _ Gay? Cyrus-Sexual?  _ ** _NO_ ** _ … Cyrus-Oriented?’ _ He liked the sound of that.

Now though, it didn’t matter what he was. Because he knew he liked Cyrus and that Cyrus liked him back. The question then is, “What now?” That was the burning question that hung in the air of TJ’s basement bedroom, as he talked to Cyrus on the phone. He sat on the concrete floor leaned up against his twin bed, while from his tv, a game of Castle Crashers illuminated the space. The game was playing music but he turned it down because he could hear a song playing over the phone. 

_ “There’s a brand new mornin’, rising clear and sweet and free. There's a new day dawnin’ that belongs to you and me.” _

He couldn’t place the song, but the singer sounded familiar. It was old, maybe from the 60’s? TJ thought to himself, “Well that's random.” Except it wasn’t really. The song was sweet, and soft, and happy just like Cyrus. It wasn’t surprising at all that the doe eyed dork TJ had caught feelings for, listened to cheesy folk music. 

Cyrus voice made TJ’s thoughts fly back to reality, and said “TJ? Are you still there?” His voice sounded a little uncertain. Apparently TJ had paused too long and caused the other boy to worry.

“I’m still here Underdog! I was just thinking…” TJ trailed off for a moment. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and continued, “What do  **you ** want to do? That’s what’s really matters.”

Cyrus thought about it. He didn’t like that TJ flipped the question back on him, but Cyrus knew he was better at talking. Still, he wasn’t entirely sure what he SHOULD say. In the end, he decided on the truth and spoke clearly, “I want to be with you Teej. So bad! Like no more pretending I’m not who I am. No more Kira keeping you from spending time with me… I just,” he sighed, “this is a lot for me. So I know it’s even bigger for you… I just want to be with you TJ.” His cheeks were hot red, but he was smiling a big goofy grin. Something about saying exactly what you want to say, is freeing. 

There was no long pause this time before TJ responded, “I’m sorry Cyrus.” Cyrus heart sank for a moment but TJ wasn’t done, “I’m sorry about Kira. I never liked her or anything… It’s just… I don’t know how to… I’m sorry. I was stupid.”

“Don’t call yourself stupid TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed. He took a more understanding tone and said, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You had every right to spend time with her. You saw her for what she was in the end anyway.”

“But not soon enough…” TJ still sounded mournful and said, “You were right… I am oblivious.”

Cyrus was still smiling. The TJ he was talking to on the phone was not the same person who stole, and bullied, and kept everything bottled up. This TJ was honest, and kind. He forced his smile to a talk-able size and said, “So maybe your oblivious. But you still came to the right conclusion all by yourself. Nobody helped you with that. You’re a good person TJ.”

“I almost believe you. But only because it’s you saying it.” TJ sighed a little and smiled.

“Good. You should. But… TJ?”

“Yeah?”

“I kinda laid my heart out there… Thoughts?”

For the second time during the phone call, TJ snapped back to reality. He said loudly, “I’m so sorry Cyrus! I want to be with you too! Of course!” His heart was beating fast and now TJ was blushing as well. He was glad Amber was sleeping at a friends and couldn’t see his face. He continued, “But what does that… mean exactly? Do you want to tell people?”

This was the type of question Cyrus had been wanting to get an answer to all night. He said cautiously, “Well… Buffy and Andi basically already know. I thought we could maybe tell them? Tomorrow? Other than them… I don’t know I guess that’s up to you.”

“Well it’s not like Shadyside is a super conservative place. I know our families wouldn’t care.” TJ said matter of factly.

“You want to tell our family!?” Cyrus asked incredulously, and said, “I’m surprised you’re ready for that.” It was surprising to say the least. Especially because he thought he sensed some serious internalized homophobia from TJ.

TJ was nonplussed and said, “Honestly Underdog, I don’t care a whole lot about what people think of me. I know sometimes it doesn’t seem that way, but that’s just because sometimes I don’t know what the right thing to say and do is. You help me a lot with that.” TJ was audibly smiling, and kept going, “After Kira… after realizing she was keeping me from you… I don’t want that. Other people don’t have to make a plan when they start dating. They just… Start dating. Y’know?”

Cyrus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. TJ just wanted to go for it? The cheesy teen rom-com continues. He asked TJ, “So you just want to… See what happens?”

TJ laughed, “Yeah I do.”

“Well the core GHC has plans to meet at The Spoon tomorrow. You wanna go?” Cyrus asked excitedly.

“I can pick you up!”

* * *

Picking Cyrus up meant that TJ was going to bike to his house, and then they would walk to The Spoon together. TJ lived on the other side of town, so that meant he was biking twenty minutes, past the spoon, both ways. Did Cyrus feel bad? A little. But the boy he liked offered to pick him up, so by George, Cyrus was getting picked up! He had been standing in front of his closet for forty-five minutes, in his boxers, trying to decide what to wear. Normally he could just text Buffy and Andi some options so they could help. But he only did that on special occasions, and he didn’t want them thinking this was a special occasion. So he stood and stared for nearly an hour. 

To be truthful, Cyrus mostly wore the same sort of clothes. A button up or Polo, with perhaps a sensible sweater, and either jeans or slacks. Today Cyrus wanted to be different. He had a lot of clothes he never wore because he thought they were too eye catching. His Dad always encouraged him to try new things but that wasn’t really Cyrus forte. Until TJ. With TJ Cyrus was brave, and semi-willing to try new things. Besides, he had never wanted to catch someone's eye before… So he chose an outfit that he thought suited him, and also was very different.

* * *

  
  


TJ pulled his bike up to Cyrus Dad’s place and stared at it in wonder. It was three stories, and very modernly built. A long, white concrete driveway curved to the front patio. There was only one door but it was large and clearly custom made, with dark shiny wood and a knocker. The house was midnight blue with white trim and a grey roof. It was almost picturesque, like it could be on the cover of some home and garden magazine. Little white and pink flowers were numerous in beds all around the huge yard. Three willow trees made a large triangle in the grass, and in the center was a white wooden bench. TJ’s own home was built in the seventies and had a low flat roof. This house was intimidating, but not nearly as intimidating as seeing Cyrus in person after their conversation. He parked his bike next to the patio and approached the door. Unsure, he thought to himself, “ _ Are you supposed to  _ ** _use _ ** _ a knocker?”  _ So he just knocked with his knuckles and waited.

A moment later Cyrus yelled, “Come in!”

So TJ opened the door. The Foyer wasn’t any less intimidating. A large wooden staircase lead straight up to the second floor, with a corridor framing it on each side. He walked a few steps onto the persian rug and wondered if he should take off his sneakers. TJ felt out of place in his jeans and plain blue T-Shirt. It didn’t bother him, but it seemed this house was built for fancy events. And then Cyrus came down the stairs. TJ’s heart hiccuped for a moment as he looked at the approaching puppy faced boy. He decided then that this house reminded him of Cyrus. Sophisticated and well thought out, but so very pretty and inviting. TJ wasn’t nervous anymore.

After much deliberation, Cyrus had decided on a white short sleeve button up with tiny pink flowers all over it. He had on a little leather bracelet with charms, probably made by Andi, and a pair of pink high top all stars. Rather than slacks however, Cyrus went deep into the recesses of his closet and found a pair of denim overall shorts. TJ couldn’t remember seeing Cyrus in shorts ever. He looked like he always did, only maybe slightly more adventurous and lighthearted. TJ’s pulse was a million miles a minute, and he stared for a few seconds too long, smiling. His hands were fidgeting and he shifted the weight on his feet.

Looking at Cyrus bashfully, he said, “You look really cute.”

Cyrus blushed and covered his mouth with a hand to cover his toothy smile before saying, “Thanks. You look great. Like always.”

TJ reached out one hand and said, “You ready to go?”

Cyrus took TJ’s hand and laughed, “Are you kidding? I was booorn ready Teej!”

“You’re a dork.”

“Yeah I know.”

* * *

  
  


Andi and Buffy had already arrived when the boys got to The Spoon. They were sat on opposite sides of their regular table and were chattering about something on Andi’s phone. Cyrus and TJ walked into the diner hand in hand. Nobody in Shadyside seemed to care that two boys were holding hands and walking near each other. It had been the same throughout town. There was the occasional glance, but mostly just people observing and taking no real note of it. On their walk they had seem two other, older same sex couples walking around town as well. Neither of them could remember seeing that before. Cyrus giggled and said, “ _ It’s like a whole new world!”  _

When TJ and Cyrus got to the table, they just stood in front of it for a moment. Buffy and Andi eventually looked at them and started to greet them before going silent. With big eyes and a knowing grin Andi said, “I will sit on the other side.” And with a bow, she got up to join Buffy. The boys sat down together, not letting go of each other’s hands. Since nobody was really talking Andi continued, “So,” clapping her hands together in a very Andi way, “hi guuuuuuys!” She then proceeded to wink repeatedly.

Cyrus finally broke the silence, “Hi!” He said, waving with both his and TJ’s hands.

Buffy had been smirking with one raised eyebrow the entire time and said, “Finally!” before breaking out into a genuine smile and taking Cyrus other hand.

Andi interjected and said, “Wait… am I missing something? I know Buffy and I wondered a while back but… when did this happen?”

Cyrus looked at TJ waiting for him to speak up. TJ looked at Cyrus softly and said, “We talked last night and… It happened.” He smiled and looked back across the table.

Andi laughed, “Well this is exciting! Everyone is taking such big steps this weekend!” She took TJ and Buffy’s free hands, completing the circle before saying, “I’m really happy for you guys.”

Cyrus smiled happily and said, “Thanks Andi. I never would have been so comfortable with who I am, without you and Buffy. You guys have saved my life more than once.” He squeezed Buffy’s hand.

At that, Buffy stood in total Driscoll fashion and shoved a finger into TJ’s chest. With a fiery and completely serious look in her eyes she said, “If you hurt Cyrus. I will hunt you down. And you will hurt. Oooooooh you will hurt my friend.”

“Buffy!!!” Cyrus squealed.

TJ responded, “It’s ok Cyrus,” looking at Buffy seriously he said, “I promise I won’t ever hurt him. And if I did, I would deserve anything you threw at me.”

Everyone's heart melted, especially Cyrus. Buffy waited a few more seconds before snapping back her finger and grinned saying, “Yeah I know. Just doing my job.” She stuck her tongue out at TJ and sat back down. 

Andi got a notification and groaned, “Ugh! I’m sorry guys I have to go. I promised to tour Bowie around SAVA.” She frowned, and everyone frowned a little at the reminder. 

“Aaaw but we just got here!” Cyrus cried.

Buffy laughed and said, “Yeah but you took forever.”

Everyone bid Andi farewell and then the remaining three teenagers ordered a basket of baby taters. TJ got up to use the restroom for a moment and Cyrus was alone with Buffy. There was something he had been meaning to talk to her about. Well, more tell than talk. It had been weighing on his mind for the last few years, and he felt now was the right time.

“Hey Buffy?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah?”

“You’re my best friend.” Cyrus smiled warmly and took Buffy’s hands, to show her this was serious.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, “I know that dummy. You’re mine too.”

Buffy wasn’t getting it. Cyrus thought back on their friendship and said, “Buffy, when my parents split up you stayed with me for a whole weekend. When they both remarried, you were there to hold me while I cried at their weddings. When I wanted to hurt myself… you were the one that actually got through to me.” His eyes were misty and so were Buffy’s, but he didn’t stop, “Through my crush on Jonah, on TJ, through coming out to you, Andi and Jonah…” He sighed and said, “You’re my  **best ** best friend."

This was the sort of thing the GHC didn’t say. The three of them were a package deal. Getting older though, certain relationships just change. Andi would always and forever be their best friend. But she had always been the main character of her own life. And Cyrus and Buffy just… got closer.

Buffy squeezed Cyrus hands and a tear rolled down her cheek before she sniffed, “You’re my best best friend too Cy.”

It was at that moment that TJ returned and said confused, “What did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! This chapter may have done well with some more editing but I was just so exited to get it out! Any feedback is beneficial. Be totally honest :) Sincerely Grimms


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ spend the summer together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of purely fluff for a while. The next chapter will be much more angsty and I'm so exited! Thank you to everyone who's been reading! Also, I hinted at it in the last chapter but, I am treating 'Amber Kippen' as a fact. No big reveal, it's just a thing.

The summer before freshman year was like a total fantasy. Cyrus didn’t have to worry about weirding TJ out, or being overly friendly. No more awkward fist bumps and high fives when he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Now he could hold TJ’s hand or squeeze his arm, anytime they were together. So Cyrus spent most days with TJ. The youth gym still had TJ helping out two days a week, and always let Cyrus stay to play with the kids. Other days, they would loiter at the spoon for hours, long after their order of baby taters was obliterated. Despite her being a terrible waitress, the manager of The Spoon loved Amber, and thus loved TJ. Sometimes Amber would bring them milkshakes and sit down for a few minutes to eavesdrop. Keeping their relationship from her had turned out to be impossible. Call it twintuition or a superpower, but the next time Amber saw them together, she knew immediately. Neither TJ or Cyrus thought that their friends had told Amber; they wouldn’t do that. It was possible someone saw them holding hands and told her. But in reality, she could tell the way TJ looked at Cyrus had changed. Before, TJ was always really happy around Cyrus, but there was a wall there, a feeling of apprehension. The first day they walked into the Spoon and Amber caught sight of them, she saw no wall, only happiness. Turns out though, that keeping it from any of their friends was pretty much pointless. 

_ A month into their relationship they were walking together when Cyrus exclaimed, “Oh my god TJ!” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Everyone knows!” Cyrus tone was both happy and panicked. _

_ TJ thought about it for a moment, and shrugged saying, “Wow, I guess you're right! That’s totally crazy.” He smiled and put his hand on Cyrus shoulder adding, “I’m happy they all know.” _

It was like dominoes after they told Buffy and Andi. Even before Amber, Cyrus found out Marty of all people had found out. He was very surprised to find out how it happened. Three days after Andi’s party, Cyrus got a text with two attachments from Buffy. Cyrus groggily opened it and when his eyes adjusted, read the text.

**Buffy: ** Sry Cyrus I hope ur not mad!!!!! =P

Cyrus opened the attachments curiously. Her text made it sound like she thought he wouldn’t really be mad, so he wasn’t nervous when he looked at the first picture. His heart skipped a beat and hot blood rushed to his face. It was a picture of him and TJ on the bench, the night of Andi’s party. It wasn’t a great picture; a little out of focus, and you could only see the back of Cyrus head. But you could see them holding hands, and the look on TJ’s face. It was the best thing anyone had ever given Cyrus. His happiness swelled and he couldn’t imagine why this would make him mad. Then he opened the next picture. It was a selfie of Buffy and Marty, with Cyrus and TJ in the background, giving the camera a thumbs up and big grins. Cyrus replied to Buffy.

**Cyrus: ** Omg buffy how could you!? :)”

**Buffy: ** Im soooooory!!! Ur terrible at being discreet btw.”

**Cyrus: ** Honestly thank you so much Buffy. I can’t believe you already knew when I told you!

**Buffy: ** Of course I knew Dummy! 

Cyrus wasn’t mad at Buffy at all. Having that picture made him so happy, he would cherish it forever. Memories were really important to Cyrus. Ever since a close call when he was eleven, he had treasured moments that stood out as special. It was important to make those times as good as possible, and if he could swing it, keep a momento. Who cares if Marty knew about them? TJ was surprised to hear the news because he hadn’t really ever spent time with Marty, but he accepted it. It was all part of his “go with the flow” attitude. 

That weekend, Cyrus and Buffy set up a “Tyrus Muffy” double date. They both agreed that Tyrus Muffy sounded like a really cool guy, and they quickly developed a rich backstory for the character. On the date, the four friends took a small hike with plans to picnic. Even though the trail was barely a half mile, you would think Cyrus had participated in a triathlon. TJ ended up carrying Cryus most of the way back, and Marty decided to carry Buffy, insisting it was because of her hurt foot. TJ and Marty raced each other back to town while holding their dates, and laughing all the while. Of course, Cyrus protested to the running, but soon was melted by a fit of his own laughter. He was happy TJ was making friends with Marty; that dating Cyrus hadn't hurt his street cred or ability to make friends with other guys. 

So Marty knew. That meant that among their friends, only Jonah had yet to find out. The way it went down was oddly emotional.

* * *

Cyrus was lying on his bed listening to Joni Mitchell, while Jonah had a therapy session with Cyrus dad downstairs. Jonah had started seeing Norman part way through the school year, for his panic attacks. During the summer, Cyrus spent most of his time with his Dad. The house was closer to downtown than his mothers, and it had more space for his friends to come over. So it wasn’t unusual for Cyrus to stay in his room while Norman saw clients. Usually though, the clients didn’t slam Cyrus door open and rush in. 

Cyrus yelped and jumped up off his bed. Jonah was a wreck. He was breathing scary fast, and crying. His face looked like it was in pain, and he kept making little whiny noises like was terrified. Cyrus had never seen one of Jonah’s full on break downs. It was heartbreaking, and humbling to see the boy who he once had a crush on, absolutely fall apart. Cyrus knew what to do though. Growing up with four mental health professionals at his beck and call, he was pretty well equipped. 

He approached Jonah calmly but kept an arms length distance, and said with absolutely no worry in his voice, “I’m going to sit down Jonah. Can you sit?” Jonah nodded frantically and sat next to Cyrus. Cyrus continued enthusiastically, “Great! Now I’m going to breath really slow deep breaths. When you can, try and match my breathing.” Jonah struggled for a few minutes before his breath started to even out. He was still distressed but Cyrus knew everything would be fine. Jonah didn’t take any meds for the attacks so, all they could do was wait it out together.

Finally after nearly an hour of sitting together, Jonah sat calmly with drying eyes and stared at his feet. They sat in silence until Jonah said, “Thanks Cy. You’re a lifesaver man.”

“How come you came and found me?” Cyrus asked.

Jonah looked at Cyrus and said with a strained voice, “Because I knew you would understand.”

Cyrus was ravenously curious about what was on Jonah’s mind, but he stayed calm. Jonah was one of his closest allies. Having a guy friend he could spend quality one-on-one time with, was a big deal to Cyrus. So he stayed calm and asked, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Jonah squeezed his palms together and said, “I think I need to… Is that ok? I don’t wanna weird you out!”

“Of course. I’m here for you JB.” Cyrus said, and reached out to touch Jonah’s shoulder.

Jonah looked at Cyrus for a few moments, clearly in deep thought. Dropping his gaze again he said quietly, “After you… came out to me… I was really confused for a while.” Cyrus heart basically broke out of his chest. This wasn’t happening. Jonah continued, “I didn’t realize kids our age could… know that sort of thing about themselves… so I did some research.” Cyrus couldn’t believe what was happening. Never in a million years did he think he would be having this conversation. What kind of research did Jonah do? Cyrus could only imagine the horrors Jonah could have found on google to make him have a breakdown. But then Jonah kept talking and said, “Did you know there's like a  **bunch ** of sexual orientations?”

This took Cyrus by surprise, and he said inquisitively, “What do you mean?”

Jonah was starting to calm down now that he realized he wouldn't spontaneously combust if he talked about his feelings. He looked back at Cyrus and said, “I knew about gay and bi, but there’s others. You can like girls, or guys, or girls and guys, or girls and guys and anything in between.” He took a deep breath and said, “Or none of them.”

Cyrus took time to process what Jonah was saying. Jonah was not coming out as gay like Cyrus thought. He made sure that when he started talking again, he sounded accepting, “I didn’t know that. Is that how you feel?” he said.

“I think so. It’s called asexual. Your Dad wants me to start being more truthful to myself... and others.” Jonah lifted his shoulders and hands in bewilderment saying, “I honestly don’t know what I am. But, asexual sounds right. A lot of my panic attacks have had to do with the girls I’m dating. Which doesn’t really mean anything. But I’ve never felt the way I’m supposed to when I’m with them. Almost like I’d rather be doing anything else. I care so much about Andi and Amber, and all of the… others, but,” This was the most words Jonah had ever said all at once, “I don’t feel about them the way a boyfriend should. That’s not fair to them... it’s just… I think I’m good on my own. Does that make any sense?” Jonah looked at Cyrus expectantly with a worried expression.

Cyrus was so happy that Jonah felt comfortable opening up like this and said, “First of all, it’s an honor that you’re telling me this,” he smiled and told Jonah, “and I had never heard of asexual before, but it isn’t hard to understand. There's nothing wrong with you.”

“You don’t think it’s weird? That I might never have a girlfriend again? Doesn’t that make me like a loser at life?”

Cyrus laughed, “Well for one, plenty of perfectly pleasant people stay single all their lives.” He added, “And if I know anything about sexuality it’s that it’s fluid. This may not be the way you feel forever. But maybe it will be. And that’s okay. I think what’s important is accepting what ** does ** make you happy.”

Jonah looked a Cyrus and said, “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Yeah I know.” Cyrus grinned and shoved Jonah’s shoulder. Then he got a devilish look in his eyes and said, “Hey, wanna know a secret?”

* * *

  
  


TJ didn’t mind that Cyrus told Jonah. At that point, it didn’t really feel like a secret anymore, and TJ was just happy nobody made a big deal. Cyrus felt terrible for not asking, but he had gotten so caught up in the moment. Sharing is contagious. Now that everybody new, the group dynamic shifted a bit. TJ and Cyrus relationship could be talked about openly now that everyone was informed. It helped make them feel more legitimate as a couple. They went on group dates with Buffy and Marty throughout the summer, and everyone knew that if you invited Cyrus or TJ anywhere, the other was coming too. That's how in the middle of summer, Cyrus and TJ spent their 32nd date with Jonah and Marty.

Jonah had invited Marty and Cyrus to swim out at the lake, and so of course Cyrus included TJ right away. For three days leading up to what Cyrus was calling “Boys Day,” he gushed about how excited he was to hang with just the guys. When the day arrived, he was so hyper TJ thought that if he didn’t hold his hand tight, Cyrus would run into the distance like roadrunner. Then suddenly, when they arrived at the lake, Cyrus became totally cool. Almost too cool.

He walked up to Jonah and Marty, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders and said, “Sup?” he sounded like a total bro.

Marty snickered and said, “What’s up Cyrus?”

“Oh you know me,” Cyrus said, “I’m just chillin. Just one of the guys.” His head nodded up and down as if he agreed with himself.

TJ leaned in behind Cyrus and said, “You’re a dork.”

Cyrus looked back and laughed. Giddy again he said, “Yeah I know.”

The boys swam all afternoon. Swimming was Cyrus favorite physical activity, because when he didn’t want to swim anymore he could just float. Whenever he started floating around on his back, TJ would swim under him like a dolphin, a then do circles until Cyrus was ready to swim around some more. They attempted one game of chicken, which ended with Cyrus sputtering and yelling, “I surrender!” within the first ten seconds. Eventually they sat in the sun for a while before heading home. Cyrus didn’t usually get to be a part of “guy talk” and had a hard time staying cool. They talked about high school, and sports, and classic 60’s folk music. As the sun was starting to set, Jonah told TJ and Marty about being asexual. Apparently he was telling everyone he knew as if he were on some twelve step program. He had already told every girl he had ever dated, (that he could remember at least) and said that it was a huge weight off his shoulders. Marty and TJ were very understanding, though not very eloquent. On their way back into town, Cyrus couldn’t help feeling that the past year was a gift from God. Sometimes he didn’t know if he necessarily shared his family's faith, but when something good happened, he liked to think that someone or something made it happen. That didn’t account for when bad things happened though. Luckily he had friends to protect him from all the bad. Friends like Buffy and Amber for instance.

  
  


* * *

Amber, Buffy, Cyrus, and TJ were at the spoon. Amber wasn’t working, and had asked all of them there for a meeting. She was worried about TJ and Cyrus headed into high school. Being freshman in an openly same sex relationship, could spell disaster. TJ had already protested saying that it didn’t seem as if anyone in Shadyside cared. But Amber already had one year of experience in high school and knew better. TJ would have also been in high school if he hadn’t been held back in third grade. Cryus could thank dyscalculia for bringing TJ into his life.

Amber insisted, “You guys don’t understand. Shadyside is a great place. But high school is high school.” She made big gestures and continued, “You’ve been exposed to only one side of our town. Teenagers can be jerks! Kids get beat up…” She looked concerned and said, “I love you guys together. Cyrus you’re definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to my brother.” Everyone smiled at that. Amber concluded, “But if you’re going to go through with this we need to be prepared.”

Buffy piped up, “Prepared?”

Amber smiled and said, “In high school, confidence is key. Make a name for yourself and don’t let the bullies see that they affect you.”

TJ asked, “What’s your plan?”

Amber raised an eyebrow coyly and looked at Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave feedback and thoughts/impressions :) Sincerely Grimms


	4. A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids follow through with Amber's plan. Things go unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: PG Accounts of homophobia and violence
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story this week! Please let me know what you think if you can! :D  
P.s. I am not Jewish nor Christian but I tried to work in some of Cyrus culture. Take from it what you will and if I got anything wrong please tell me! From what I understand, the Kippah is a head covering that typically plays an important role in orthodox Judaism.

TJ hated Ambers plan. He felt that it was stupid, irrisponsible and unnesecary. Why make a big scene if nobody had even messed with them yet? It felt like they were asking for trouble. TJ had never considered himself the voice of reason in his and Cryus relationship, but in this specific situation he felt like he had to put his foot down. Cyrus was just so excited though. Protests and demonstrations had sort of become the GHC’s thing in middle school. Things always seemed to work themselves out when they decided to take a stand against something. Back then though, they actually had something to take a stand against. TJ thought that making a spectacle of their group on the first day of school was a bad idea. Amber may have had some experience in highschool, but TJ knew his twin well, and she was not a complex thinker. Still TJ trusted Cyrus more than Amber, and so he now stood on the sidewalk outside Grant Highschool, ready to possibly make a huge mistake.

Buffy had been absolutely thrilled when she heard the plan. She and Amber got a kick out of imaging all of the other kids reactions. It was odd to see the two girls laughing together, but apparently they had the same devious personality traits in common. They both agreed that going through with the stunt with only four of them was not enough. It took a significant amount of convincing to get Marty and Jonah on board. Jonah was still coming to terms with his own sexuality, and wasn't thrilled about connecting himself to this specific form of “protest.” Amber had to beg for days to get him to even consider it, and Buffy threatened to fight anyone who so much as looked at him funny; which honestly helped. Marty took less persuasion but protested at first. His relationship with Buffy was instrumental in getting him involved. It wasn’t that either boy didn’t support TJ and Cyrus completely, but Amber was asking a lot of two fourteen year old boys. Regardless they now all stood together; three of them ecstatic, and three of them petrified.

It weighed on Cyrus and Buffy that Andi couldn’t be there. They had hardly seen her over the summer, and now they were doing something she would have loved to be a part of. They had called her on group chat the day before school. Andi was high on life. Her new school SAVA, started a week early and she was completely engrossed by everything she was learning. She had already met some like minded young people who shared her creative drive. Listening to her talk was pretty difficult for Cyrus and Buffy. She started talking about SAVA before they could even catch up or say that they missed her. They were happy for her though. Everyone knew that Andi would go on to do incredibly creative and ambitious things one day. Andi had been their leader for seven years though, so knowing she was thriving without them was rough. Cyrus thought back to the day they met.

* * *

  
  


_ Cyrus Goodman sat alone at a large table, made up of four small desks pushed together. He looked around with his hands in his lap, and then rested his chin on the cold hard surface. The teacher was letting everyone do freestyle arts and crafts so they could socialize on their first day. Nobody wanted to sit with him. Two boys had made fun of his Kippah and told all the other boys he was weird. He didn’t recognize either boy from first grade, and wondered why God let them make fun of him. Cyrus was becoming increasingly frustrated sitting there all by himself; his big doe eyes started to well up as he sniffled and fidgeted. Finally he straightened up a little and with resolve, tossed his Kippah onto the ground.  _

_ “You shouldn’t throw things.” A small voice said. _

_ Cryus looked up to see a little girl in a white blouse crossing her arms at him. Cyrus started crying thick heavy tears and sobbed, “I...I...I’m… I… I’m… Sooory!” _

_ The girl looked surprised and her arms uncrossed. She sat down next to Cyrus and with a big friendly smile patted him on the back saying, “I’m sorry, it’s ok don’t cry.” He kept sniffling and she pointed at the little hat saying, “What’s that?” _

_ He started to calm down a little and hiccuped while he said, “It’s a *hic* Kippah.” _

_ The girl scrunched her face at the funny word and asked, “What’s it for?” _

_ Cyrus was relieved she wasn’t making fun of him so far and nervously replied, “It’s to show that I respect *hic* god.” He bashfully lowered his head. _

_ The girl looked thoughtful and put one little finger on her chin. She tapped her chin and said, “Hmmmm. That’s neat.” She smiled and Cyrus smiled back. Suddenly the girl perked up, grabbing a sheet of paper and a crayon.  _

_ Cyrus watched as she started drawing. He asked, “What’s that?” _

_ “You.” She said. _

_ Cyrus grinned a big goofy smile that showed all his teeth and said, “Why do you wanna draw me?” _

_ The girl kept doodling and replied, “Because I want to.” _

_ Cyrus watched as she finished her masterpiece. In green crayon she had drawn a crude depiction of a boy with hands on his hips, and a big red cape. A little blue line on the head was her attempt at including his Kippah and Cyrus giggled to himself. There was a big letter J on the boys chest, and at the top of the page in big blocky letters read, “JEW BOY!!!” Cyrus looked at the girl and decided not to be offended. She probably heard someone else say it and clearly thought it sounded like a superhero. _

_ Cyrus put out his hand and said, “Thanks. I’m Cyrus.” _

_ The girl shook his hand happily and said, “I’m Andi Mack.” _

* * *

  
  


Of course Andi was very excited to hear about their plan, and apologized for not being there. They had to learn to accept, that even though they would always be in each others lives, Andi was on a different path for the time being. 

School was going to start soon and they didn’t have much time to deliberate any longer. TJ turned to Cyrus and gently placed one hand on his side, and the other on the side of his face. It was the most intimately Cyrus had ever been touched, and his cheeks flushed. TJ pressed their foreheads together and asked, “Are you really super extra sure about this?”

Cyrus looked up into TJ’s eyes and whispered, “Are you?”

TJ was not sure. It terrified him to his core, putting Cyrus and himself on display. He was far less worried about himself than Cyrus. Since he was held back, TJ would be turning sixteen halfway through freshman year and was the size of most Juniors. His ability to adopt a steely demeanor and intimidate others, would probably save him from too much trouble. Cyrus was quite the opposite however, and TJ feared for his safety. Being together had made TJ feel complete, as if he wasn't whole until Cyrus entered his life. All the parts of himself he didn’t like, Cyrus either loved or helped him work through. It was vital to TJ that this didn’t go down in flames.

TJ stroked Cyrus chin with his thumb and said, “Take me anywhere. North bound, south bound, I don’t even care.”

Cyrus jaw dropped. “OMG! Was that Mama Cass?” He knew the answer of course.

TJ blushed and said, “I listened to some of her music.”

Cyrus heart was filled and ready to burst. This was the sort of memory he tried to hold onto. He pulled out his cell and snapped a picture of TJ’s red face, to remember the moment. Turning to Amber, Buffy and the guys, Cyrus confirmed that they were ready. When they all nodded, he grabbed TJ’s hand tightly and started for the school entrance. Marty and Jonah awkwardly shuffled behind them, while Buffy and Amber walked a pace ahead. On the steps of the school, everyone stopped.

Amber turned to look at the group and with a deep breath asked, “Ready?” They nodded again, and she said, “Remember. Confidence. Let’s do this!”

Buffy smiled at Amber and held out her hand, who took it with a proud smile. Jonah and Marty looked at each other and hesitated for a moment, before they too took each other's hand. Everyone held their chin up high and did their best to look completely casual, before the girls opened the double doors and with two long strides, walked into the school.

Heads turned immediately at Buffy and Amber’s grand entrance. There was little reaction to two girls holding hands; since that was much more common than what the onlookers saw next. As Cyrus and TJ walked in, more students began to take interest. By the time Jonah and Marty entered, it was clear to everyone watching that this was no ordinary occurrence. Kids started to chatter amongst themselves. Many of the students knew the group from Jefferson Middle, and while they appeared intrigued, didn’t pay close attention. The older kids however, and kids from other schools, seemed much more affected by the public display of solidarity. They gave looks that conveyed a mix of confusion, and judgement. Their faces seemed to say, “What the…?”

In general everything seemed to be going smoothly though. The group was headed to the gym where the freshman orientation was being held. As they made it further into the school, chattering in the halls started to grow louder. Everyone was talking about them. A teacher peeked her head out her classroom and lifted an eyebrow at the procession but said nothing. Cyrus was smiling sweetly from ear to ear because, just like the rest of town, nobody seemed to really care very much. This was an immense relief for the other three boys, and they relaxed a little. Then suddenly, two more people joined their parade. It was Iris and girl they didn’t recognize. Cyrus ex-girlfriend smiled and gave a small wave when he turned back to look at her. He waved back and then continued forward. Two more sets of kids joined them before the gym. Two sophomore girls, and two senior boys in full makeup, who hung on each others arms and waved to the crowd like they were the Queen of England. Cyrus thought their little stunt couldn’t have gone better.

* * *

  
  


After the orientation assembly, everyone got their class schedules, and so began their journey through High School. All non-freshman had homeroom while the assembly took place, so there were only seven periods left in the day. Everyone met up before second period to see what classes they had together. Cyrus was pleased that he had four classes with TJ including gym; if anyone could make phys ed enjoyable, it was TJ. He also would be taking debate, which both excited and terrified him. If there was anything he was good at, it was getting people to agree with him. The rest of the group all discussed partnering together in classes, and planned to meet at lunch. 

The school day went by pretty typically, and Cyrus was relieved to discover that freshman classes weren’t much more difficult than eighth grade classes. In Algebra, he thought about TJ in remedial math and wished he could be there to help. Cyrus wasn’t especially good at math either, but it made him feel good to help TJ. Besides that, it seemed that high school wouldn’t be much of a problem. The only thing Cyrus had difficulty with was getting from class to class. The school was massive, because it was one of the only highschools in Jefferson County, and Cyrus thought he got plenty of P.E. just by running through the halls.

At lunch everyone sat together and gushed about their day. Iris joined them and introduced herself to TJ. “Hi my name is Iris.” She said and stuck her hand out.

TJ lifted an eyebrow at her hand and then shook it graciously before saying, “Nice to meet you, I'm TJ. Are you a friend of Cyrus?”

Iris smiled and said, “Yeah we used to spend a lot of time together.”

Cryus thought to himself, “ _ We didn’t really spend that much time together.”  _ But said instead, “Actually, Iris and I used to date.”

TJ choked on his sandwich for a second and looked at Cyrus. Then at Iris. They looked oddly similar and even the way she spoke reminded him of Cyrus. He looked back at Cyrus and said slightly surprised, “Oh. I didn’t know you were-”

“I’m not bi.” Cyrus cut him off. He looked sheepishly at Iris and said, “TJ is my boyfriend actually.” That was the first time Cyrus had called TJ his boyfriend out loud, and neither of them could have been happier. “I’m sorry I never told you.” Cyrus said. 

Iris smirked a little and replied, “Cyrus. We kissed… Twice. If anyone knew about you, it was me.”

TJ held back a choke again. Cyrus whined, “Was I really that bad?”

Iris chuckled and with a wink said, “Yep.”

* * *

TJ, Cyrus and Iris walked together through the halls after school. Everyone had stayed to check out what clubs were available at Grant, but the others hadn’t met up with them yet. TJ of course was looking into the boys basketball team and was pleased to find that tryouts would be held on friday. Cyrus and Iris didn’t have much luck, but stumbled upon the model UN club. Neither of them had thought too much about politics, but the social aspect of the club appealed to them. Marty was also thinking about joining basketball so he could play with TJ, but had waited for Buffy who was still meeting with the girls team. Nobody was sure where Jonah and Amber were.

TJ still couldn’t get over the similarities between Iris and Cyrus. In the end he decided that he was dating the far superior model. He liked Iris though; she was sweet and dorky just like his boyfriend, and he didn’t mind one bit that they still hung out. In fact, he was about to be extremely thankful Iris was around.

Three boys who looked like they were possibly sophomores turned a corner and cut them off. There was no one else in the halls and the boys pressed in on them wordlessly, but with malice in their eyes. TJ immediately got in front of both of the others, and assumed a face Cyrus hadn’t seen for a long time. A face that Cyrus associated with bullies but in this case, was exactly what they needed. TJ puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders.

The boys weren’t especially intimidating looking, but they were TJ’s size, and there were three of them. The one in front had messy brown hair and wore a lettermans jacket. He sneered at TJ and said, “What? You’re protecting your boyfriend and you’re lesbo friend?” He snickered and looked at the other bullies with disbelief. 

“Absolutely.” TJ said. Cyrus heart was racing, and he couldn’t bring himself to step out from behind TJ.

The lead bully looked astonished and scoffed, “What was with that little stunt you pulled this morning? I’m pretty sure the queer parade was months ago.”

“Leave us be. Or else.” TJ’s nostrils flared and his fists were clenched. He took a step forward and Cyrus grabbed his arm, stopping him. TJ looked back for a moment, as if to check on Cyrus.

“Oh you better listen to your fairy boyfriend. Apparently he knows what's best for you.” The bully mocked.

TJ had enough, and went to lunge for the antagonizing boys. The leader sidestepped him and with both hands shoved TJ backwards. And that was all it took. There was an audible  _ *crack*  _ as TJ’s head struck the corner of a locker. The way his body crumpled to the floor left the attackers frozen. And then they ran.

“TJ!!!!” Cyrus screamed and fell to his knees next to his boyfriend. His breath was panicked and his vision was starting to get blotchy. Jonah struggled with panic attacks on a regular basis, but Cyrus had had them too. Never this bad. His face felt wet and his chest ached like it was being crushed. He tried to hold TJ but was someone was pulling him away. Iris had already called 911. Cyrus was almost in fetal position next to TJ when his own phone rang. Who knows how he got himself to answer the phone but when he did, Jonah’s voice came through.

“Cyrus!!! Are you there?! Cyrus?! Some girl attacked Amber! Cyrus where are you!!!? 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are taking a turn for the angsty! Again please let me know how you're feeling about the story thus far. Theories, headcanons, and opinions welcome! Sincerely Grimms


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus wait's for TJ in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this community so much! Thank you to everyone who's been reading. I didn't get feedback on the last chapter but I was really exited to write this one. I'd love to hear how you're feeling about it :)

Cyrus sat with his head in his hands, in a busy hospital waiting room. He hadn’t totally recovered from his panic induced breakdown, and the fluorescent lights made his head ache. Everything around him was buzzing with energy. It was a busy night and the staff darted around the halls in a frenzy. Dozens of loved ones were pressed together in the seats around Cyrus, becoming increasingly restless. Children were rough housing seemingly everywhere, and one nurse tried in vain to convince a few families to go home. Getting any of them to leave was not likely, because people in Shadyside had always been stubbornly loyal. Or so Cyrus thought. His mind was a wreck, and he struggled to accept what happened. He couldn’t believe that they had been attacked for being gay; that someone hated who they were so much. Him and his friends heard about the terrible things happening in the news, but those stories felt foreign, as if they could only happen to other people. It felt like being betrayed, to know that school wasn’t a safe place. The world felt different; like he had been dreaming all his life, and suddenly woke up. Cyrus wasn’t untouched by pain, but nothing had ever destroyed him like this. Not even when he himself was rushed to the hospital, with Buffy by his side. Knowing TJ was hurt, and his welfare was uncertain, made Cyrus whole body feel cold. He shivered to himself for what felt like an eternity, as thoughts flew around his head. Finally one thought caught his attention and took over his mind like a plague. The thought made his face deaden and his stomach hurt.

It was his fault.

Cyrus could tell TJ didn’t want to go through with Amber's plan to launch a preemptive strike against homophobia. But in the moment, he rationalized that TJ was just nervous, and it would be a great memory for them in the end. He was wrong. Making TJ go through with it, went against everything Cyrus wanted for their relationship. He wanted them to be comfortable, and genuine with each other; like he tried to be with everyone. Ambers plan had felt like classic GHC antics, and he got caught up in the feeling. Looking back, there was clearly no reason for what they did. There were other gay kids at Grant High who were out and didn’t cause a scene. They had poked the beast on the first day of school. Even though what the bullies did was unforgivable and Cyrus felt a burning rage against them, he knew it was his fault. If he had listened to TJ, and just trusted in their relationship, they might not have been attacked. Cyrus remembered TJ’s words.

“ _ Other people don’t have to make a plan when they start dating. They just… Start dating. Y’know?” _

The feeling of overwhelming guilt made Cyrus head feel muddy. TJ was right; nothing had happened all summer, until they decided to shine a spotlight on themselves. Anytime they held hands in public or shared a milkshake at the spoon, people could see them, but they weren't screaming, “Look at us!!! Can’t you see were holding hands!!? Don’t you have an opinion about this!!?” Cyrus couldn’t handle the crushing weight of responsibility. He wanted to see TJ and apologize; too beg him for forgiveness. Instead he just sat alone and sank further into darkness.

Jonah and his Mother left shortly before Cyrus arrived. Judy was supposed to pick Jonah up after school, but when he came out supporting a battered Amber, they went straight to the hospital. Apparently a girl had confronted Amber in the halls and for the same reason as the other bullies. Luckily she was alone and Amber put up a decent fight; making it out with only a split lip and a few bruised ribs. Judy stayed long enough for Mrs. Kippen to arrive and then took Jonah home. TJ and Amber’s mother was in the room with Amber while a doctor took a look at her. Nobody had been permitted to see TJ yet.

When the ambulance arrived at Grant High Cyrus demanded he go with TJ. At first they tried to deny him, but were in too much of a hurry to argue. They made sure an adult knew where he was going and let Cyrus ride with them. On the way, they made sure Cyrus was unharmed and began evaluating TJ. His panic was starting to fade, until TJ’s shoulders began to shake and his eyes snapped open. They were rolled back and his eyelids fluttered rapidly. That’s when Cyrus started to cry and his panic returned. At the hospital nobody had come to speak with him to find out what happened, or let him know if TJ was alright. All he could do was wait in suspended agony, until something changed.

Even though it felt like they had been there forever, Amber came out after about fifteen minutes of examination. She sat next to Cyrus for a while before laying her head on his shoulder, which made him start to cry again. Amber sniffed a little too and squeezed one of Cyrus hands. After a while, she told Cyrus some things he didn’t know. Apparently an attack like that had never happened at Grant. The boy in the letterman jacket was named Scott Lowe. Last year he mostly went unnoticed on the football team and didn’t have many friends. Near the end of the school year, a rumor about him and another boy spread, and he finished the year from home. Over the summer, though, he started dating a girl named Ally Morris and they showed up to school bitter; with something to prove. Their parade through the halls was evidently enough to trigger the new power couple. Scott got two of his friends to target TJ and Cyrus, while Ally took on Amber by herself. 

Cyrus turned to look at Amber and said, “It’s all my fault he’s hurt. I should have told him he didn’t have to do it.”

Amber’s voice was shaky when she said, “Cy… It was all my idea.” She looked at Cyrus with empty eyes. She appeared totally lost.

“But it was my job to make sure he wasn’t pressured. He wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for me. And now…” He buried his face again.

Amber rubbed Cyrus back in little circles for a few moments and said, “We made a mistake but… TJ loves you so much. Today it… got him hurt. But I know he doesn’t regret it.”

Cyrus head picked up and he said hopefully, “He said he loves me?”

“Well… maybe not yet. But I’ve known TJ my whole life. He… probably loves you more than anyone.”

Cyrus sat dumbly for a while, his breath finally evening out, and said, “When did you get good at making people feel better?”

“I learned from the best. You.” She said.

* * *

  
  


After they had been waiting for roughly and hour, Cyrus parents came rushing into the lobby and started frantically searching for their son. He apparently remembered to call them at some point and was relieved to see them. It was uncommon to see Leslie and Norman Goodman together in the same place. They only spent time together without their respective spouses, on special occasions or emergencies. During the summer, Cyrus spent most of his time with his father but lived primarily with his mom during the school year. His dad was a lovely person who cared about others and shared Cyrus sense of optimism. Leslie was also a kind person, but was much more distant and calculating when it came to affection. 

Cyrus embraced both of his parents for a long time before recounting the days events. He tried to explain without outing himself but it was difficult. Leaving out too many details would make the story seem like a lie; so he beat around the bush like always. Cyrus would be shocked if his parents didn’t at least wonder whether or not he was gay, but he always found a way to remain ambiguous. Avoiding gender pronouns and anything specific, was generally the way he approached conversations with his parents. They seemed to have a don’t ask don’t tell sort of relationship. Explaining what happened to TJ without specifying the nature of their relationship was hard, but Leslie and Norman said nothing.

While they were talking, Mrs. Kippen and the doctor came out. Cyrus and Amber stood expectantly and waited, not wasting any time with questions. The doctor looked at Amber and said, “I’ve already spoken with your mother, but she felt that you would like to hear this from me.” He glanced at Cyrus and continued, “We feel that TJ will be just fine. He suffered a pretty hard blow to the head and has a mild TBI (traumatic brain injury),” Cyrus heart sank, “but based on his symptoms it would appear he will recover swiftly.”

Amber spoke up saying, “When can he come home? School just started.”

“We would like to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be able to go home with medication tomorrow afternoon.” The doctor said, “I don’t recommend he return to school for a week, and he will need constant supervision to ensure he has no more seizures.”

Everyone thanked the doctor and Cyrus squeezed Amber’s hand before she went to talk with her mom. Cyrus parents took him aside and said they should probably take him home. His body tensed, totally frozen. He hadn’t considered going home, and the thought of leaving TJ now was agony. His back was to Leslie and Norman when he said quietly, “Please don’t make me leave.”

His mom huffed a little and said, “Don’t be silly darling we-”

Cyrus turned and with one big sob said, “Please.”

His mother's face softened a little and Norman put his hand or her shoulder. She looked back at her ex and they shared a wordless conversation. Looking back at Cyrus she said, “You have school tomorrow. There's no way-”

When he cut her off this time, Cyrus voice was cracked and shaky, “Mom… I can’t leave him right now. I just can’t.”

She caressed his face and looked at him more lovingly than she had since he was little. She went to speak again but he couldn’t stand the idea of what she might say. He needed to stay with TJ. That’s all he knew. All of his feelings boiled up and he said, “I love him.”

Leslie and Norman shared another look and she said, “Ok.” She nodded her head and smiled at him. His dad came around and they both gave him a big hug. As he pressed into them he felt relieved to have finally gotten that off his chest, but he was still thinking about TJ. “Please don’t make me leave.” He said.

With a sigh, his mom replied, “Maybe… Maybe I can call the school just this once.”

Cyrus smiled for the first time since the attack and said, “Thank you!”

She smiled back and said, “Just ask Laura if she minds watching you tonight. If she says yes, I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Laura?” Cyrus asked confused.

“TJ’s mom is a security guard in my building.” Leslie said, “She’s a very nice woman.”

Cyrus grinned and thanked his parents, embracing them one more time.

* * *

  
  


Cyrus sat at TJ’s bedside, holding his hand while his head drooped drowsily. It was the middle of the night and TJ hadn’t woken up yet, which meant Cyrus hadn’t slept yet. His conversation with Laura Kippen had gone really well. She had already heard about Cyrus and was delighted when he introduced himself. Apparently TJ talked about “Underdog” or “Muffin” on a regular basis. Cyrus felt bad for not talking to his parents about TJ sooner. Laura was very pretty, with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail; and the same captivating eyes as TJ. She could have been a model in another life. As it was though, she had a few extra lines around her eyes and forehead from a life devoid of luxury. She had agreed to let Cyrus stay immediately and was happy for the company. You would never guess that she gave birth to the version of TJ and Amber from early that same year.

Laura crept quietly into the room and sat next to Cyrus, putting a hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him and said, “You know… he’d want you to get some sleep.”

Cyrus sighed and said, “Yeah. I just can’t.”

She rubbed his back in circles like Amber had done and said, “Hey… TJ’s never said how you guys got so close but… You’re really important to him you know?”

If Cyrus hadn’t already drained himself of tears he would have started crying again. Instead he said, “Thank you so much.”

Suddenly TJ took a long soft inhale and opened his eyes. He stayed still for a while and looked around the room, before locking eyes with Cyrus and his mom. They smiled at him but before they could speak, TJ made a sound neither of them had ever heard him make. It was part sob, part groan, and it was loud. His body rocked as he started crying unrelentingly hard. Cyrus had never seen TJ cry, and something about it made him suddenly extremely calm. As if he was finally able to take charge and help. He embraced TJ gingerly and shushed him softly, while Laura went to get a nurse. The nurse came in and gave TJ a quick overlook before explaining that people in his condition can experience unstable emotions while they recover, and that they should just wait it out. So Laura and Cyrus waited while TJ blubbered and sobbed for a good twenty minutes. Finally he lay back exhausted and took Cyrus hand again.

“Hey.” TJ croaked. His voice sounded strained.

Cyrus laughed happily and said, “Hey.”

TJ looked around again, taking in his surroundings with a calm mind and said, “I’m sorry Cyrus.”

Dumbfounded Cyrus said, “Why on earth would you be sorry?”

“I knew it was a bad idea. I… should've...” TJ sounded tired, and his eyes fluttered.

TJ was mostly unconscious again when Laura said, “Why don’t you boys have a nice talk tomorrow? The nurses got a few blankets for Amber, why don’t you rest with her until morning? I’ll stay with TJ.”

Cyrus finally conceded and gave her a hug before going out to find Amber in the waiting room.

* * *

  
  


The hospital had a lovely courtyard with flowers and trees all densely packed like a little forest. TJ and Cyrus walked around the courtyard in the misty morning, the air crisp and invigorating. TJ wore sweatpants and a hoodie his mother had brought from home. They held hands, but their shoulders and arms were pressed together as they meanered through the greenery. Cyrus was much more calm and at peace than he had been the night before. Knowing that he hadn’t lost TJ was everything. But there were still things they needed to talk about.

“I never want you to feel unsafe because of me.” Cyrus said. “I’ll never forgive myself for pressuring you.”

TJ shook his head and said, “You didn’t. You asked if I was sure… But you were so excited.”

“I’m sorry. I should have been more observant. I guess I'm the oblivious one.”

They stopped and TJ took Cyrus other hand saying, “Don’t be sorry. Please. It sucks we ended up at the hospital but… Now I think we know each other even better.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ and whispered, “Yeah.”

“I’m not going to stop protecting you, so next time we do something dangerous… you'll know I'd rather sacrifice myself than see you hurt.” He pressed their foreheads together like he did yesterday and said, “And I’m going to do better about saying how I feel.”

Cyrus could feel TJ’s breath on his face, and it sent a shiver through his body. He remembered telling his parents that he loved TJ. He wanted to tell him, but it didn’t feel like the right moment; at a hospital after an attack. It would feel disingenuous. He lifted his chin ever so slightly so that their faces were an inch apart. His breath hitched for a moment and he pulled back.

“I… I’m so happy you’re okay TJ.”

TJ hugged him warmly and with his chin atop Cyrus head said, “Me too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lovely return to fluff. I am VERY exited to write it, and there will be a surprise for any fans of the IT franchise! Look for chapter 6 entitled "Halloween" on Sunday evening! -Sincerely Grimms


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi throws another party. Things for Cyrus change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains references to the IT movies as well as a movie from 1996 called "Beautiful Thing," all of which are rated R. I keep my content pretty PG but if you choose to watch those movies I wanted to let you know. This chapter actually contains a lot of pop culture references. This was by far my favorite chapter to write so far. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> P.s. I also included a reference to a work by 'captainkippen' called "1986" which I highly recommend you read!

The night of Andi’s party was the best night of Cyrus life. Again. Only this time, there was no doubt in his mind that it all happened. Halloween 2019 would have a lasting effect on him for many many years to come. It was like a dream, but so very real; because this time around Cyrus was in control. It would have felt like a rom-com again if the memory of being gay bashed wasn’t looming in his mind. Those kinds of things happened in romantic dramas or soap operas. Maybe he should stop comparing his life to television? Regardless, Andi’s Halloween party was the catalyst to something Cyrus had been dreaming about for months.

Andi was determined to throw a genuine high school party, and finally get all of her friends in the same place at the same time. Nobody knew how a high school party was any different from the parties she had thrown in the past, but she made it a big deal, so everyone had been looking forward to it. TJ in particular loved halloween; the decorations, junk food, and because new horror movies always came out that time of year. Buffy and Marty were also excited, because they apparently had a great idea for a couples costume, and were keeping it a surprise. As the day drew nearer, everyone started getting serious about costumes; and trying to figure out what the rest of the group was going to dress as. It was boiling up to be a really memorable event.

It had been two months since the attack and everyone was doing a pretty decent job at moving on. Although whenever it was brought up, Buffy would go on a rant about how if she had been there things would have gone down differently. Her and Cyrus had cried together about it, the day TJ came home. Everyone was having a hard time accepting that one of their friends experienced something so terrible. Everyone, including Andi had come to visit while he was recovering; even though he tried to make it seem like not a big deal. TJ himself had moved on entirely. Because of what happened, him and Cyrus were really truly out to everybody. Even though he got injured, he felt that it was worth it. Laura Kippen had essentially adopted Cyrus since she found out about their relationship. He spent every day after school at the Kippen house while TJ recovered, and Laura fell in love with him. When she got home from work she’d talk with him for hours before, during and after dinner. TJ sometimes had to drag Cyrus away just to get time with him. Cyrus loved having Laura to talk to though; she was so loving and authentic. Even his relationship with his dad, was affected by Norman’s education in psychology. Talking to a parent who simply spoke what was on their mind was like a breath of fresh air. TJ’s dad was never home, and nobody seemed to mind. By the end of the week, Amber and Cyrus had gone from friends to siblings; they even bickered like brother and sister. 

Their first bickering session started because Cyrus called Amber “AJ”. He had learned from TJ that she was named after music, just like him. TJ stood for Thelonious Jagger, after Thelonious Monk and Mick Jagger, who were their parents favorite musicians. Amber however was named after some of their favorite songs, which were “Amber” by 311 and “Jolene” by Dolly Parton. When Cyrus realized that meant he could call her AJ, he got very excited. The first time he used it resulted in Amber chasing him around the house. Eventually she agreed that ONLY he could call her that name, so long as he told her his own middle name. Luckily Cyrus was named after his mother's cousin Gordo, who’s real name was thankfully David. Amber was disappointed he had such a normal name, but still agreed that he could call he AJ.

Cyrus turned fifteen three days after they left the hospital and insisted that he shouldn’t have a party. He refused to throw some big shindig that TJ couldn’t attend. Despite much grumbling from his parents, and even more grumbling from Buffy and Andi, he spent his birthday at TJ’s house. Laura made him a cake and she, Amber, Cyrus, and TJ all piled on the couch to watch Cyrus favorite movie. It was a film from 1996 called, “Beautiful Thing” and Cyrus had been obsessed with it for years. Laura raised an eyebrow at it being rated R, but let it slide. The movie was a British teen romance about two very different boys falling in love, and the soundtrack was exclusively Mama Cass; in Cyrus opinion, no movie in the world was more perfect. At the end of the night TJ gave Cyrus a polaroid camera he had purchased with money from working at the youth gym. Cyrus was insanely happy about the gift and hugged TJ for nearly five minutes. Andi Shack used to be covered in photographs from Andi’s polaroid, and Cyrus was ecstatic to have one of his own. He got a bag with a strap for it, and carried it everywhere.

After returning to school, the staff did their best to accommodate TJ. He was till able to tryout for basketball and made the team easily, though the season didn’t start until later on in the year. Since Marty joined the team as well, TJ decided to spend his free time with Marty on the track team. They had become pretty close friends, which was a huge relief for TJ considering that after losing Reed and Lester, he didn’t have many friends outside the GHC. Jonah also spent time with them, but had become a bit of a recluse; heading straight to the music store after school, and spending a lot of time alone. TJ thankfully found that high school might work out just fine. Math was getting easier with help, the basketball team seemed great, and he was openly dating Cyrus. Scott Lowe and Ally Morris had been expelled, and the kids who came to talk to him or Cyrus about it were friendly. The senior boys who joined them for their demonstration in full face makeup, were named Jake and Kevin, and invited TJ and Cyrus to join the Queer/Straight alliance at Grant High. It was nerve wracking going to their first meeting, but TJ knew that a legitimate school club was a safe space. It turned out to be really great; the QSA met every Wednesday and him and Cyrus made it to every meeting.

After the bashing incident, everyone sort of grew up a bit. Things that seemed important were now trivial, and vice versa. TJ and Cyrus were especially close. The honeymoon period of their relationship was over, and now it felt like they were just meant to be in each others lives. Being together was just the way things were now; they both knew pretty much everything about the other, and were never nervous around each other anymore. Hand holding had evolved into arm holding, with Cyrus latched onto TJ wherever they went. They put Buffy and Marty to shame, considering that the other couple usually found a way to annoy each other on group dates. Cyrus and TJ rarely argued about anything for real. Most of the time Cyrus would catch TJ saying something that sounded like old TJ, and point it out, at which point TJ would agree. Other times they'd bicker about Cyrus not wanting to try some fun new activity. Over all, their ability to communicate with each other had gotten much better, and they usually found common ground. Besides, TJ actually thought it was adorable when Cyrus got anxious about trying new things.

The night before Halloween, Cyrus spent the night with Buffy and Andi at the Mack house. Growing up, sleepovers with girls was strictly off limits; which was a shame considering he only had two friends, both of which were girls. The ban had been lifted shortly after Cyrus came out, and so plans for a sleepover were made. They planned on decorating for the party, and then watching both of the Charlie’s Angels movies, in preparation for the release of the remake. Though they all agreed that nothing could top the originals (none of them were aware of the actual original tv show). Cyrus even got Celia to take a picture of them posing in the classic Charlie’s angels pose, with him in the middle. They pigged out on pizza and spent the whole night catching up. Andi told them stories about the unbelievable art projects at her school, and the friends she was making. She seemed much more like an artist these days. Before SAVA, she considered herself crafty but was now all in on the artist lifestyle. Her new friends seemed really laid back but passionate about their work. Many of them sounded eccentric and unique, just like Andi. She had pierced her nose a few weeks after school started, much to the dismay of Celia, but with full support from Bex and Bowie. It was great to spend time together with just the three of them; to know that even though they had changed, they could pick of their friendship at any time.

In between movies, Andi asked, “What’s TJ up to tonight?”

“He’s spending the night at Marty’s house.” Cyrus said.

Buffy’s head whipped around and she said with an unbelieving laugh, “Are you serious?”

Cyrus shrugged and said, “Yeah why?”

“I guess I didn’t realize they were so close.” Buffy said.

Cyrus lifted and eyebrow and said accusingly, “Do you even talk to Marty at all?”

Buffy waved her hands around her head in exasperation and said, “We talk! Well… I guess we don’t talk so much-”

Andi and Cyrus yelled at the same time, “Buffy!!!”

She laughed and said, “Oh come on guys it’s nothing bad. We just still aren't great about having real conversations.” She shrugged, “Glad their bonding though I guess.”

Cyrus replied, “I’m glad too. It’s good for him to have a guy he can just be guys with.”

* * *

  
  


“Yo TJ my man what’s up?!” Marty greeted TJ at his front door and gave him a bro hug.

TJ walked in with Marty and said, “Not much. Just dropped Cyrus off with Buffy.”

“Oh yeah? How’s your little muffin man doing?” Marty jeered.

TJ blushed a little and said, “He’s great. We’re dressing up together for the party tomorrow.”

“Hey that’s what’s up!” Marty high fived TJ and said, “Me and Buffy are too. What’s your guys costume?”

“I’m not supposed to say yet.”

Marty laughed and said, “Dope man, me neither.”

* * *

  
  


The day of Halloween, TJ came to get Cyrus and they walked into town together. It was a little chilly and Cyrus was wearing a light brown Burberry coat his dad had got him for his birthday. He had become much more fashion conscious since dating TJ; wanting to look his best at all times. His dad attached a tiny little pride pin to the lapel of the coat, which Cyrus appreciated immensely. TJ was wearing jeans and a solid green t-shirt, which was about as elaborate as his outfits ever were. While walking by some shops, something caught Cyrus eye through a store window. He drug them into a dimly lit thrift store and headed straight for the back. When they finally got to what Cyrus had seen, TJ couldn’t believe he had actually spotted it through the window.

“Did you already know this was here?” TJ asked.

Cyrus smirked coyly and said, “Nope. It must be destiny.” He held up his prize. It was a large denim jacket, with a variety of pins and patches. The material definitely looked worn, but in an acceptably retro sort of way. Everything about it called out to TJ, as if he had worn it in another life.

“I’m gonna get it.” TJ said.

Cyrus feigned shock with a hand on his chest and said, “Excuse me, but I am going to get it.”

“What? It’s totally not your style Underdog.” TJ said and crossed his arms.

Cyrus looked mischievous and said, “That’s why I’m getting it for you.”

TJ furrowed his brows and replied, “You don’t have a job, I can’t let you do that.”

“My Aunt gave me money for my birthday. Besides, I really want to. It can be an early birthday present for you.” Cyrus said matter of factly.

TJ’s brows furrowed even more and he said, “I can’t let you.”

Cyrus expression became stern and he grabbed TJ’s face in both hands saying, “I’m buying you the jacket Thelonious.”

TJ smirked and rolled his eyes with a gasp saying, “How dare you.”

Cyrus smiled with glee when he realized he had won the argument. “Besides, you didn’t wear a jacket today so it’s really all about your health.” He said.

TJ smiled and said, “Of course.”

Speaking about not wearing enough clothes, Cyrus costume left him freezing. That evening the boys ended up at Cyrus dad’s house to change. They had come up with the idea for their costume after TJ forced Cyrus to watch the IT movies; which did not go down well at first. TJ insisted that they were not that scary and that if he could handle Stranger Things, he could handle IT. Cyrus turned out not to agree. After the first movie, he was curled up in fetal position behind the couch, and refused to even consider watching the second one. TJ was a big fan of Stephen King and there was one part of the new movies he really thought Cyrus would like. He had tried to keep it a secret, but eventually he gave in and told Cyrus that the spazzy character named Richie, was gay and in love with his best friend Eddie. Cyrus agonized over having to watch the second movie, but he simply had to see how Richie and Eddies story ended. 

After the movie was over Cyrus was sobbing and saying things like, “They just deserve to be happy! Why’d you have to do this to me?”

Nevertheless, Cyrus was suddenly a fan of the IT movies and rewatched them several times. By the time Andi told them about the halloween party, he was so totally obsessed with Richie and Eddie (Reddie) that he didn’t even consider dressing as anyone else. TJ loved the idea, though he refused to wear a wig to complete the Richie costume. An ugly yellow hawaiian shirt, a pair of old levi’s, and some big glasses they ordered online, was enough to turn TJ into a passable Richie Tozier.

Cyrus on the other hand went all out. He even grew his hair out a bit over the last month so he could make it wavy like Eddie. Coming down the stairs to meet TJ by the door, Cyrus unveiled his fully realized cosplay. He was wearing a pink polo, short little red athletic shorts, a black fanny pack complete with blue inhaler, and a fake cast on his right arm. He had asked Andi to help make the cast, but didn’t tell her why. He wrote “Loser” with a big red V through the S after she had finished making it.

TJ smiled and said, “Wow, you really do look like Eddie.”

“And you sort of look like Richie.” Cyrus laughed. “The outfits really came together huh?”

“You kidding? If there was a contest we’d definitely win!” TJ said.

Cryus grinned and said, “Andi actually is doing a contest.”

* * *

  
  


Cyrus shivered as him and TJ walked up to the Mack house. TJ had offered to bring his Jacket but Cyrus said it would ruin the costume. He knew the IT movies were popular and wanted anyone in town to see how good his costume looked. When they got into the house his skin prickled, as heat melted back into him. Music was playing loudly and multicolored lights were flashing everywhere. Cyrus had never seen so many people at an Andi Party; the entire bottom floor was packed with teenagers. Apparently a “real high school party” meant more people, and louder music. Cyrus and TJ pushed through the crowd trying to find anyone they knew. Several kids pointed out their costumes, freaking out over Cyrus as Eddie. A few girls even asked to take pictures with them for Instagram.

They found Jonah first when he started singing. There was a small stage setup and he was singing what sounded like an original song, accompanied by Bowie and Bex on guitar and bass. Jonah didn’t usually sing without playing his guitar, but had such a great voice. Up on the stage he looked like a real pop star; and he was wearing a Luke Skywalker costume which only added to the effect. Then Amber found them, dressed as Princess Leia; apparently Jonah had asked to go as friends, and even did Luke instead of Han so that they wouldn’t look like a couple. She told them that Buffy and Marty were out back.

When they got outside, they found a group of people cheering around Buffy and Marty, who were arm wrestling; a look of determination in both their eyes. Cyrus laughed out loud when he saw that Buffy was dressed as Bo Peep from Toy Story. Marty was dressed as Woody and actually looked adorable. Cyrus kept laughing until Buffy lost her concentration and her arm fell. She fumed at Cyrus but he wouldn’t stop laughing.

“What’s so funny!?” She asked.

Cyrus barely got out, “Y-y-your wearing a-a-a bonnet!!!” He busted up laughing again.

Buffy huffed and said, “Didn’t you see the new Toy Story? Bo Beep is a total boss.”

“Y-yeah when she’s w-w-wearing a p-pantsuit!” Cyrus was calming down.

Buffy looked unamused. The costume was objectively great, but seeing Buffy Driscoll in a bonnet and victorian dress wasn’t something Cyrus ever thought he’d see. Finally, she sighed and said, “Well actually it was supposed to be a surprise but…” She took off the bonnet, and pulled something on the back of her dress causing it to collapse around her all at once. Underneath, she was indeed wearing the pant suit from Toy Story 4, and definitely looked like a boss. Everyone gasped and cheered in applause.

TJ leaned in and said, “I don’t think we’re gonna win the costume contest.”

Cyrus laughed and said, “Probably not.” Turing to Buffy he asked, “Where’s Andi?”

“Upstairs setting up a game. We’re actually going to head up now.” Buffy said.

Andi had got their group and several kids from her school to meet up in her old bedroom while the party continued downstairs. Everyone sat in a big circle and waited for Andi to explain the game. She was wearing a short white wig with a black headband, and a red dress with a white lace collar. Cyrus didn’t recognize who she was dressed as and meant to ask her after the game; and he would have, if he had finished the game. Andi got everyone to pay attention and then smiled mischievously before pulling out an empty soda bottle. It didn’t dawn on Cyrus what the bottle meant until everyone started giggling. And then his blood turned cold. Andi asked if everyone knew how to play spin the bottle and they all nodded. Why would Andi want to play that game? It didn’t seem like her. Was it because of the whole “high school party” idea? Cyrus was confused.

Buffy, Marty and Amber didn’t seem to have any problem with the idea. Jonah was quiet but shrugged his shoulders. TJ looked at Cyrus questioningly, trying to gauge his feelings. Cyrus just sat still until TJ actually asked him if he was okay. Cyrus thought about it for a few moments and everyone waited. He eventually decided that if all his close friends were doing it, he could too. So Andi spun the bottle. Cyrus didn’t pay super close attention to the game. It felt like he was seeing something he shouldn’t, and his face flushed every time two of the other kids kissed. He saw TJ kiss his own sister, and a girl he didn’t recognize. Everything was super tame, with just a quick peck on the lips; Jonah and Marty even got paired up once. Cyrus calmed down a bit when the bottle seemed to never land on him. And then on Andi’s turn, the bottle pointed right at Cyrus. He got fidgety all the sudden, looking briefly at TJ, and then accepted a quick kiss from his childhood friend. Then he froze, remembering that he had to spin the bottle now. His heart beat like a hummingbird as he grabbed the glass bottle and spun it. He prayed to his families God, and anyone that would listen that the bottle wouldn’t land on a boy.

It landed on TJ. Cyrus entire body was like a statue. His eyes darted up to meet TJ’s.

TJ put his hand on Cyrus forearm and said, “Hey are you sure your okay?”

Cyrus knew he had to do something or risk making a fool out of himself. He rationalized that if Marty and Jonah could do it no problem, he would be fine. He tried to relax his shoulders and nodded slowly at TJ.

TJ took a moment to be extra sure and then nodded saying, “Okay.” Before he slowly started to lean in, eyes closed. Cyrus head was spinning internally. He felt faint.

Then, completely instinctually he grabbed TJ’s whole face with one hand and with a shriek yelled, “NooOooOooo!!!!” Shoving TJ back, causing him to tumble into another kid. Before he knew it, Cyrus was in another room of the house and locking the door.

He slid against the door and could hear concerned chattering outside, when his attention was caught by Celia. She was sitting in bed wearing her nightgown; her lips pursed and eyebrows raised. She said, “Hello Cyrus.”

Cyrus was terribly embarrassed and said, “Hi Cece.”

“Would ya like to talk about it?” She smirked.

Cyrus sighed, “Not really.”

“Well then I’m gonna have to kick you out of my room.” She said apologetically.

Cyrus groaned and admitted, “I almost kissed a boy.”

“Did you want to?”

“No. I mean… yes.” Cyrus was quiet.

“No or yes?”

He took a minute and said, “He’s my boyfriend. I want to kiss him it’s just…” He trailed off.

Celia raised her eyebrows and said, “Well what’s stopping you? All the people?”

“Sort of… I just have this silly idea of how I want my first kiss to be.” He corrected himself and said, “My first with a boy. With TJ.”

Celia thought for a few moments and said, “Cyrus, if you have a dream about something like that, it’s not silly. Make it happen.”

Cyrus sat silently for a second and then stood with resolve. His fear and trepidation was completely gone; replaced with a sense of purpose. He had a goal. And he was going to make it happen. He thanked Celia and walked back into the Hallway. TJ was waiting for him alone. He grabbed his boyfriends hand and drug him through the hall, down the stairs, and into a crowd of dancing teens. TJ protested the entire time but Cyrus was on a mission. He pushed through the dance floor and out the front door. Right before leaving, Amber made eye contact with TJ and gave him a confused look. TJ just shrugged and then they were outside. Cyrus kept leading TJ away and down the street.

TJ pulled against the smaller boy, significantly slowing their progress and said, “Cyrus come on! Stop! If you don’t want to kiss me right now that’s ok! Cyrus!” 

They had almost completely stopped when Cyrus said pleadingly, “TJ please. I don’t do spontaneity very often. Just please trust me.”

With that, TJ completely gave in. Cyrus lead them through town in total darkness. Both of them knew they shouldn’t be out like this; their parents agreed to a late party as long as they knew where they were. This was breaking the rules. And it was Cyrus idea! TJ was totally flustered but he followed anyway. After a very cold ten minute walk, they ended up at the park. It was closed and Cyrus started to jump the fence but was hindered by the fake cast on his arm, so he took it off. TJ had never seen Cyrus throw caution to the wind, and it was nice to see. So he said nothing about the trespassing and simply helped Cyrus over the fence. On the other side, they headed for a cluster of tall evergreen trees. The only light was that of the moon, and it cast silvery specs through the leaves of the canopy. Finally, Cyrus turned and looked at TJ.

He looked deep into TJ’s eyes and held both his hands before saying, “You know how memories are really important to me?”

TJ was shivering from the cold, and because of how close he felt to Cyrus in that moment. He said softly, “Yeah I know.”

“Well…” Cyrus nerve was faltering but he said, “Maybe you’ll think this is dumb, but… for years, I’ve wanted to re-enact my favorite scene from my favorite movie.”

“The one from your birthday?” TJ’s heart was pounding.

“Yeah. You remember it?”

“Not everything, but... I think I know what scene your talking about…”

Cyrus pulled out his cell phone and started playing “Make your own kind of music” by Mama Cass. He took TJ’s hands again and as the song began to play, he said, “I’m going to run around. When you catch up to me, I want you to lean me up against a tree and kiss me.”

TJ’s face was hot. He nodded.

“ _ Nobody can tell ya, there’s only one song worth singin” _

Cryus chest swelled with a deep breath, and he smiled before darting off.

_ “They may try and sell ya, cause it hangs them up, to see someone like you!” _

_ _ TJ waited a second before chasing after Cyrus. He was significantly faster and more graceful. But he remembered the scene in the movie better than he let on, so he when would almost catch up, he would purposely fall behind or take a detour. The running made their hearts race even faster.

_ “But you gotta make your own kind of music, Sing your own special song, Make your own kind of music, Even if nobody else sings along” _

_ _ At one point, just like in the movie, TJ crouched down as if he were too tired to continue. When Cyrus realized what he was doing he walked over, and with a smile, reached to help TJ up; only to let himself be pulled down so TJ could run off. Now Cyrus was chasing TJ.

_ “Your gonna be knowhere, the loneliest kind of lonely” _

_ _ TJ at last let Cyrus catch up. Their breathing was ragged, and adrenaline pumped through their veins. TJ put one hand on Cyrus hip and the other on the side of his face before moving them up against a tree.

_ “It may be rough going, just to do your thing is the hardest thing to do!” _

TJ leaned in so they could feel each others warm breath. The cold was starting to creep back in now that they stood still, but their hearts still sent hot blood to their cheeks. TJ hadn’t kissed a boy before either. And Cyrus was everything to him in that moment. He didn’t form connections with people easily, and when he did, his feelings were raw and overwhelming. Waiting to kiss Cyrus had been agony. But he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Slowly, with a shaky breath, they closed the distance.

_ “But you gotta make your own kind of music, Sing your own special song, Make your own kind of music, Even if nobody else sings along” _

The kiss was deep and long. Cyrus draped his arms over TJ’s shoulders and pressed in for a third, fourth and fifth kiss... It was nothing like his last experiences with kissing. Doing it with someone he cared about so deeply, unlocked something in his heart. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity; pressing closer and absorbing each others heat. 

Eventually Cyrus pulled away and smiled, letting TJ’s lips kiss his forehead. He sighed happily and said, “That was everything I ever hoped it would be.”

TJ hummed and said, “It was more than I could have ever imagined.”

Cyrus looked up at him with joy in his eyes and said, “Thanks for trusting me.”

“You’re the most important person in my life Cyrus.” TJ caressed his face and smiled warmly.

Cyrus felt like he had reached Nirvana. Every cell in his body was buzzing, and he said, “You’re my most important person too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if I prefer writing fluff or angst. This was so fun to write! Can't believe I had a scene with Tyrus, Reddie, Beautiful Thing and Mama Cass. What did you think of the references? Do I have any fans of Reddie reading this? I'd love to hear from you! Chapter seven should be out within the next few days. Sincerely Grimms :)


	7. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year nears its's end. Cyrus and his friends have a lot going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a chapter earlier today apologizing for the delay due to connectivity issues, but AO3 almost immediately tweeted that the problem had been (mostly) fixed. So YAY! As always, I would love to hear from my fellow Andi Mack fans!!! Your Kudos and comments keep me going. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
P.s. One lovely regular commenter (Am), who has been so friendly and communicative inspired a scene in this chapter. Read their comment on chapter six to know which one :) Thank you!

Freshman year was nearing its end, and the energy in school was at an all time high. Everyone seemed to be making changes, or accomplishing something impressive. Some time after Halloween, the original members of the GHC created a new group chat that included Marty, Jonah, Amber, and TJ; affectionately called “The Good Hair Crew Plus” or “GHC+.” They did their best to keep one another up to date on personal developments, but as the year drew to a close, everyone grew focused on their own goals. One member in particular had totally dropped off the map. A person who probably should have spent more time with their friends, and those who cared about them. It wasn’t clear right away that this person was in trouble, and by the time it became obvious, it had gone too far.

Cyrus for one, had an extremely busy schedule. The debate class had become one of his all time favorites, and helped him overcome his fear of public speaking. He had always felt untalented, or lacking the skills to do anything his friends enjoyed, but found that speaking was one thing he excelled at. The Debate Club even heard about his talent and invited him to join them at sectionals. Unfortunately, he turned out to be leagues above their abilities and they lost. It stung to lose his first competition, but inspired him to stick with it, and improve the club next year. Cyrus had an odd ability to spin any topic in his favor, despite whether or not he actually believed it. Often he would be assigned an argument he disagreed with, but could still make a convincing case. It was all about getting into the mindset of somebody else; something Cyrus had always been good at. His empathy and ability to see through someone else's eyes, or walk in their shoes, was exactly how he got through to TJ when they met. 

On top of debate, him and Iris were still involved with the model UN club and were making a name for themselves. Iris shared Cyrus thinking and communication ability, but had more knowledge of how politics actually worked. Cyrus was able to convince other club members to agree to pretty much anything, if he talked to them long enough. Together, they made a powerhouse of a team. Government wasn’t something either of them had much interest in prior to high school, but like debate, it aligned with their abilities remarkably well.

TJ and Cyrus were also still attending the Queer/Straight Alliance on Wednesdays. They mostly shared stories, and experiences about how being “out” affected their lives. There were a handful of straight members who usually had family and friends in the LGBTQ+ community, and were learning how to show support. TJ especially appreciated the club, since it made his sexuality feel like a normal topic of conversation. With the help of the group, he discovered Demisexuality, and could finally put a name to how he felt; although he still preferred to think of himself as “Cyrus-Oriented.” Near the end of the school year, Cyrus suggested they participate in the Shadyside Pride Parade, but they didn’t have enough time to plan it. Jake, who had joined them during their “parade” on the first day of school, was the president of QSA and said that even though he was graduating, Cyrus might be able to organize a Pride event next year. Apparently getting the PTA on board with Pride, had been difficult in the past, but Cyrus had faith that he could do it.

Near the end of the year, all of Cyrus clubs and interests accumulated into one project for his political science class. One of the final assignments was a video presentation, where the students had to choose a current political issue and explain it in an understandable way. Cyrus chose to cover immigration and the raids occurring all over the U.S. Most of his classmates weren’t aware of the issue and it motivated him to post the video on Instagram. Cyrus wasn’t necessarily the most popular kid in school and didn’t have many followers on social media, but after posting his video, the response was significant. After that, he created a separate account dedicated to videos about politics, geared towards kids his age called “Good News with Goodman.” The videos mostly covered positive things happening in the world, or informed his classmates about serious issues in a palatable way. In the few weeks before schools end, “GNWG” had accumulated a decent following; certainly more than his own profile had. Amber played a large part in growing his fanbase, considering she had almost all of Shadyside following her profile. One shout out from her, was all it took to get him started. 

The morning of TJ’s last Basketball game, Cyrus and Amber met in the Cafeteria to discuss GNWG. She was becoming nearly as invested in it as he was; and had all sorts of tips for how to attract more followers. After an excited conversation about hashtags, it was time to head to class.

“Thanks for all your help AJ. This would've been a total bust without you.” Cyrus said.

Amber smirked and looked over her shoulder at Cyrus saying, “No worries Compact Disk.”

Cyrus halted for a second, and with a raised brow said, “Excuse me what?”

Amber looked mischievous and replied, “Well I was thinking… Since you keep calling me AJ,” she was grinning from ear to ear, “and your initials are CD-”

“Oh god Amber please don’t call me that, you know it’ll catch on.” Cyrus pleaded. “I thought you liked me calling you AJ!?” He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Amber laughed and said, “But it’s perfect for you! You’re so little and compact and-”

“Please!!!?” Cyrus whined.

She put her hands on her hips and with a chuckle said, “Fine I won’t use it…” She started to walk away and added, “but I’m calling you CD from now on!” She snickered and darted down the hall.

“AJ! Amber! Get back here!” Cyrus yelled.

* * *

  
  


Cyrus wasn’t the only one who had exciting things going on, in fact, TJ was about to receive some life changing news. Everyone besides Andi was at the last game of the year to cheer him and Marty on. Cyrus made big poster boards with their names and jersey numbers, and screamed anytime TJ did anything; even though he didn’t know what was going on at all. Everyone kept track of the score with urgency and as the game started to run out of time, it looked like it would be close. Cyrus was bouncing in his seat and had a spaz attack whenever TJ’s team scored. Buffy, who had her last game the day prior, was trying in vain to calm the little brunette down. He had made it to every game, and even though sports were still a constant source of confusion, he had never been more invested.

In the final seconds, TJ had the ball and the game was theirs to win if he scored. Cyrus was flailing around like a ragdoll and everybody was chanting TJ’s name. Finally, TJ took the shot and as the buzzer sounded, everyone went quiet while the ball flew through the air. The silence was broken by applause and shouting voices. Cyrus abandoned his friends, running down the bleachers to TJ who ran to meet him. They crashed into each other, and after a moment, shared a kiss on the court. The majority of the crowd fell silent for a moment as they kissed, but the boys could still hear their friends cheer. Eventually the applause resumed and they held onto each other.

“You were incredible! Nobody scored more than you!” Cyrus held TJ’s arms and smiled.

TJ laughed and spun Cyrus around saying, “I’m so happy you were here! You’ll never believe what happened!”

Cyrus giggled and said sarcastically, “You won TJ. I know that much about basketball.”

“That’s not what I mean,” TJ said, “Our captain didn’t show up today so I filled in!”

Cyrus looked surprised and said, “But you’re a freshman.”

“The coach said I was the only one capable of stepping up,” TJ was almost vibrating, “he said he wants me to be captain full time next year!”

Cyrus was dumbfounded and with wide eyes said, “TJ that’s incredible! I didn’t know sophomores could be captain.”

“It’s allowed. But it’s never been done at Grant High. They’ve never even had a junior captain!” TJ exclaimed.

Cyrus caressed TJ’s face with one hand and said, “I’m so proud of you.” Before giving him one more quick kiss.

TJ was still smiling, rocking Cyrus back and forth and said, “If captain here for three years, I might actually have a shot at getting into whatever fancy college you go to.”

“I believe in you,” Cyrus said.

TJ squeezed Cyrus tight and whispered, “I believe in us.”

* * *

  
  


The first time TJ said the words, “I believe in us,” was at his and Amber’s birthday a couple weeks after Halloween. He didn’t want a party since Cyrus didn’t get one, and Amber wouldn’t get home from work till late, so both families agreed on dinner. Which meant both sets of Cyrus parents and both of TJ’s parents, eating together at Norman Goodmans home. It was the first time Cyrus had ever spent time with TJ and Amber’s father, whom despite the stories, seemed like a decent enough person. Jason Kippen was a man stuck in the past. He wore an old band t shirt, and had long wavy hair. A quiet man, Jason sat slouched over and picked at his food like a toddler. From the stories Cyrus had heard, he assumed Jason was an abusive or angry person. Instead, it seemed he was just a man who had never grown up. He didn’t look much like TJ or Amber either, besides his height. Both of the kids got their looks from Laura.

At one point, Laura mentioned that he wasn’t eating his food and he complained that she was mothering him. Their relationship seemed uncomfortable and Cyrus finally understood the true reason TJ and Amber had been such bullies at first. He thought it was because Jason was a bully too, but in reality he was just useless. Cyrus couldn’t imagine growing up with a mother who worked so hard for her family, and a father who had been outgrown by his children years ago. He had always thought that his own parents were overbearing, but he preferred them over Jason anyday.

It was all together an awkward night. Cyrus parents hardly spoke to one other, but tried to make small talk with the Kippens. Every once in a while, when things got particularly uncomfortable, Laura would catch Cyrus eye and give him a wink. Finally at the end of the night, Norman and Leslie gave TJ an extremely nice watch as a gift. He protested but it was of no use. They seemed to like TJ as least, which was a relief for Cyrus. He was glad that they didn’t try to psychoanalyze him all night.

Eventually the boys escaped to the front yard and sat on the little white bench surrounded by three trees. TJ snickered and said, “Well that was… something.”

“Oh yes. That was definitely something.” Cyrus laughed. He grasped TJ’s hand and looked up at the stars.

TJ admired Cyrus face as he gazed up at the night sky. He stared at the little mole Cyrus had on his left cheek and touched it with one finger. Cyrus just let him and shifted his eyes so he could see TJ.

“Hey. Our parents might be weirdos but at least we’ve got each other.” Cyrus said.

TJ scoffed and said, “You’re a weirdo too. That’s why I like you.”

“I thought I was a dork.”

“You are.”

Cyrus laughed and leaned against TJ saying, “I know.”

TJ wrapped an arm around Cyrus and whispered, “You know… I’m really really happy when I’m with you.”

Cyrus heart felt warm and he said, “Me too. I don’t want this to ever end.”

TJ squeezed Cyrus tighter and leaning in, pressed their foreheads together saying, “It doesn’t have to… I believe in us.”

* * *

  
  


After the game, everyone celebrated at the Spoon. TJ was giving Marty advice about working at the youth Gym; he had decided to quit for the summer and Marty ended up taking his job. TJ explained everything he did at the gym and even described each kids behavior in detail. Marty wasn’t exactly great with kids, but Cyrus helped him feel better and said that it would be a great opportunity to learn, and gain experience. Eventually they were able to convince Marty that he would do great and that it really wasn’t a very hard job. Although TJ knew secretly that the kids would probably torture Marty; especially because they would  **not ** be happy about losing TJ and Cyrus.

Cyrus and TJ were funnily enough, the only ones not doing anything over the summer. They both found themselves with free time at the end of a crazy year, and both of them liked the idea of spending the summer together. Amber for one, rather than quitting the Spoon, had taken a second summer job. She had been hired to clean a local dance studio in exchange for classes and paid for even more classes with money from the Spoon. She had outgrown the high school dance team, and dreamed of bringing her dance to a professional level. The day her and TJ turned sixteen, she had got her driver's license and frequently borrowed their mothers beat up PT Cruiser for work. Everyone was impressed with how hard she was working, and it only motivated her more.

Buffy, to the dismay of her friends, was going to a military away camp for the summer. It was common for children of people in the military to take an interest, but it worried everyone. Nobody wanted to see her eventually go away if it was something she ended up enjoying. Cyrus specifically had a minor freak out when he heard, but didn’t let Buffy know. He wanted her to feel like he was supportive, and that he would stand by whatever made her happy. Still, it was difficult to imagine one of their own in the army. It was just another reminder that their group wasn’t necessarily permanent. The reality of life found ways to reveal itself more and more often.

It was at the Spoon that everybody heard the news about Jonah. He was sitting in a corner booth with Amber, discussing nothing in particular, when Buffy’s voice rose over the entire restaurant.

“Oh my god!!!” Buffy yelled. Everyone turned to look at her.

Cyrus stopped his conversation with TJ and said, “What is it?”

Buffy marched over to Jonah with her cell phone in hand and put it in his face saying, “What is this?”

Jonah blushed and shrugged his shoulders saying, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?!!!” She turned to the rest of the group, who had all gathered around and said, “Did you guys know about this?” She showed them the screen.

It was a Youtube video of Jonah and his guitar, singing the song he wrote for Bex and Bowie’s wedding. It had nearly one million views. Everyone gasped in surprise and started grabbing for Buffy’s phone. It was only one of many songs he had posted on Youtube, all of which had a viral amount of views. Suddenly all of his time spent alone made sense.

“Why would you keep this a secret?” Cyrus asked. “It’s amazing!”

Jonah fidgeted in his seat and said, “I don’t know. My music has always been kinda personal I guess.”

Buffy raised her voice again saying, “Personal!? Jonah literally millions of people have seen your music.”

He shrugged again and with a bashful smirk said, “I guess I figured you’d all find out eventually.”

Amber laughed and said, “When? When people started recognizing you on the street?”

He laughed and everyone else rolled their eyes. He lifted his hands and said, “What can I say? You know know.”

Suddenly, Cyrus and Buffy’s phone went off simultaneously. They both looked at their phones and then locked eyes, their blood running cold. It was a message from Andi on the old GHC group text. All it said was an address and one word.

** Andi: ** SOS

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Wheres Andi? Again I'd love to hear from you guys. What do you think of where this story is going? I have plans for where I'd like the characters to end up, but they've got a lot of life to live first. It's been such a blast continuing the story for a show I honestly would love to still see on TV. -Sincerely Grimms.


	8. Andi Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi is in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome readers! This week has been crazy, with Thanksgiving and peak season ramping up at USPS (where I work). I really wanted to get this chapter out though :) I hope you like it even though I pumped it out in an afternoon! If you find it in your heart to leave me some feedback I would be deeply appreciative. Thanks guys!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Under age drinking and pg-13 swearing

The summer before attending SAVA, Andi saw very little of her friends. When she first told them the news, it had felt like such a goodbye; and made her afraid of losing them. That’s why it was a relief to see Cyus and Buffy the very next day, so that she could verify things hadn’t changed. TJ and Cyrus coming out as a couple, was the perfect end to a perfect weekend, and it gave her hope that things would only continue to get better. She was so proud of how far everyone had come in just a few years. Whether it be rekindled love, new love, self acceptance or a personal accomplishment, everyone seemed to be making their lives better. Andi had hoped her new school would serve as that positive change for her. Leaving her friends behind, was one of the most painful things she had ever done. Yet, there was that rush of excitement that comes from change, and following your dreams.

Then summer began, and the GHC group chat went quiet. Bex and Bowie had taken a last minute Honeymoon in New York, and Andi found herself with very little to do. She had completely cleared out Andi Shack in a dramatic attempt at starting fresh. Some days she would sit and wait for inspiration to strike; dreaming up ideas for things she could create at SAVA. It didn’t take long for the Shack’s newly painted white walls, to begin filling up with color. After a couple weeks without hearing from Buffy or Cyrus, she put her collection of Polaroid photos back up. She told herself that they were both in new relationships and would reach out when they had the time. TJ and Marty were really great guys, and she didn’t want to mess that up for them. Texting Amber had been her only relief that summer; their friendship was somewhat new and didn’t start off great, but it was reliable. Amber always seemed to have time to talk.

One month into summer, Andi received a call from Jonah. He was awkward at first, and said that when Cyrus had come out, it helped him discover something about himself. She definitely assumed for a moment that he was coming out as gay, and was honestly surprised. After he explained himself though, she understood. Celia and Bex both did a great job at making sure she was aware of all sorts of people; whether it be sexuality, gender, or culture. Jonah being asexual made a lot of sense to her. He did a lot of the things you’d expect a girl crazy boy to do, but it always seemed inauthentic; almost rehearsed. Whenever things got too intimate, he always found a way to end it without fail. Even with him and her, as their relationship grew stronger, it never felt like that special kind of love. Andi loved Jonah very much, but after things fell apart with him once again, she knew their love was more like family. His heart would never race the way hers did for him, but Jonah was finally done using girls as a crutch, and she was beyond happy for him. She and Amber talked that night, since they knew that the only other person who would understand was each other.

The rest of summer was over in an instant and by the time school started, Andi was determined to make the best of it. A few messages, and a couple brief chats with Buffy and Cyrus had sufficiently held her over, and she was choosing to be hopeful. Yet, there was a seed of doubt in the back of her mind that she was constantly having to squash. Throwing herself into classes, Andi was determined to make a name for herself in a school full of unique minds. It wasn’t difficult to distract herself from how much she missed her friends. Assignments felt loose and open for interpretation, which wasn’t something she was used to, and she took full advantage of. Nobody seemed afraid to push boundaries or experiment, and it was clear she would need to challenge herself in order to stand out.

A week into school, she finally got to have a real conversation with her friends. It was like life giving water to hear their voices again. She was so excited to tell them about her school, and all the incredible things she was doing, because she didn’t want them to feel like SAVA had been a waste of time. When she heard about Amber’s plan for their first day of school, a part of her felt sad. It sounded exactly like something the GHC would have done, only she wasn’t going to be a part of it. She did everything to try and be there, and even asked Bex if she could stay home from school; but she knew deep down that it was impossible. SAVA wasn’t the kind of school you skipped out on, and she wasn’t the kind of kid that skipped. It was the next day, that she felt truly terrible.

She was sitting alone in the living room when she heard the news about TJ getting hurt. Guilt wracked her body in an instant as she listened to the voice message. Crying on the couch, she let the emotions overtake her. Knowing that she hadn’t been there when one of her friends was in trouble crushed her; especially since she was definitely the last to know about it. Facing TJ at his home a few days later had been rough, since she was the only one who hadn’t stood by him. Facing Cyrus was worse. He was so happy to see her, you might not have known anything was wrong, but Andi knew she hadn’t been there for him. For years, the GHC had been inseparable like siblings, but now something was different; she didn’t feel like she was a part of it.

After that, it was even harder to reach out to the group. There was always an assignment she could use as an excuse not to call. Perhaps unconsciously, she started to fill the void her friends left behind. The group of girls she started spending time with at SAVA were quirky, free spirited, and kept her busy. They wore baggy clothes, and feathers in their braided hair, which made them look like fairies. Some of them had crazy ideas about how the world worked, and how the energy of the universe played a big part in it. She learned about the healing properties of stones and oils, and how to open her chakra. Most of it was total nonsense to Andi, but the girls were nice enough to spend time with. Everything they said seemed positive and there wasn’t any pressure to spend time with them outside of school.

The Halloween party had been a last ditch effort to reconnect with the way things used to be. Having Buffy and Cyrus over the night before had been such a blast, it felt like nothing had changed at all. Gossiping all night, and running around the house like kids again, made her feel like things could really go back to normal. But Cyrus was gone in the morning, and Buffy left shortly after. That night, part of her felt excited to introduce her new friends to the GHC. As everyone began arriving, Andi let herself completely fall into party mode. Riding on the high from her sleepover, she convinced herself to have a good time. All of her SAVA friends had planned on dressing up as witches for the party, so she chose Sabrina the Teenage Witch. The leader of their group, Mariah, who was painted to look like Elphaba from Wicked, was actually the one who suggested spin the bottle. Mariah was also the one who suggested she pierce her nose, and everyone but Celia seemed to love that decision. So Andi threw caution to the wind and got all of her friends to play.

When Cyrus hesitated, she felt a pang of worry. Maybe it was a bad idea? Maybe her old friends wouldn’t like her new ones? Then after Cyrus freaked out, he never came back. The rest of the party was pretty typical, but she couldn’t help feeling like she had ruined something once again. She thought about talking to Amber, but ended up with the girls from SAVA instead. Maybe it would be easier to embrace her new group?

Months went by after that. Andi talked to the GHC from time to time, the way you might talk to a friend who moved away long ago. When the group created GHC+ and added everyone else to the chat, it became easier to go by unnoticed. She put her body and soul, into art from then on. It didn’t surprise her when nobody mentioned that a project of hers was featured in the local paper. It didn’t surprise her when nobody mentioned that she shaved one side of her hair. It did surprise her however, when nobody mentioned her birthday. Cyrus had his birthday with TJ which was to be expected, and Buffy had visited family for hers; but Andi remembered to send each of them a Happy Birthday message. She remembered. 

Andi was wallowing in bed with a blank expression on her face the morning of her birthday when she got a text. She sat up urgently and checked the group chat. It was all about TJ’s basketball game and plans for the end of the year. The text had been from Mariah.

**Mariah: ** Hey girl! Wanna come over for you Birthday tonight!? =P

**Andi: ** How’d you know?

**Mariah: ** Google put it in my calendar lol

**Andi: ** Oh

**Mariah: ** So are you in?

…

**Andi: ** Sure  
  


* * *

Cyrus turned to Amber and said urgently, “AJ we need to use your car.”

All the chatter about Jonah’s secret Youtube fame started to die down, and Amber raised an eyebrow saying, “What? What for?”

Buffy grabbed Amber’s arm, ushering her towards the door and said, “No time. Andi’s in trouble.”

Everyone fell silent, and Amber went rigid. She turned to Cyrus and said, “What does she mean?”

“Yeah what does she mean?” Jonah chimed in. He stood up and went to follow the girls.

Cyrus grabbed Jonah’s hands, who was breathing very heavily, and said, “I promise we’ll explain when we know more. But everyone can’t come. Can you and Marty please just go home?”

Jonah seemed to actually calm down when he sensed how serious Cyrus was. He nodded and said, “Ok.” 

Marty sat silently while his girlfriend pushed Amber out the door. TJ looked at Cyrus and saw him making a face he had only seen once before. The look of worry on Cyrus face was exactly how he looked at TJ’s bedside in the hospital. There was no question that TJ was going with, considering it was his family’s car and Cyrus was involved. So Amber, Buffy, Cyrus and TJ ran out of the Spoon like emergency responders and sprinted to the PT cruiser. Amber and Buffy took the front seat, and the boys hopped in the back before speeding off.

Too many thoughts were flying through everybodies heads. Cyrus, Buffy, and Amber were each realizing how long it had been since they heard from Andi. Missed opportunities to reconnect began appearing in their minds, as they remembered truly how much time had gone by. Cyrus scrolled through the GHC+ chat while Buffy gave Amber directions to the address Andi had sent. Andi hadn’t replied to anything in the chat for weeks. Then a thought floated to the surface of Cyrus mind and his heart stopped. He checked his calendar with dread, and then started to cry softly in the back seat. TJ rubbed his back in little circles, and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey underdog…,” TJ cooed, “everythings gonna be fine.”

Cyrus sniffed and said, “No… it’s,” He made eye contact with Buffy and continued, “It’s... her birthday today.”

Buffy’s face turned to stone and she looked straight ahead saying, “Shit.”

Amber appeared worried, and her left leg was bouncing nervously as she drove, but she said nothing. They just kept driving until they got closer to the address. Eventually the car pulled up to a large gated community. It was the only gated community in all of Shadyside, and cars couldn’t get in without a passcode. Everyone sighed in exasperation and Amber parked beside the curb. It was starting to get dark and they were all becoming more worried as time passed.

Cyrus opened his door and said, “AJ do you wanna stay with the car?”

“No.” Amber said, and got out. 

Cyrus looked back at TJ pleadingly, who simply nodded, agreeing to stay behind. Then TJ quickly took off his vintage jacket and handed it to Cyrus through the window saying, “Just in case.” Cyrus smiled and joined Buffy who had also exited the vehicle.

There was space to walk around the gate, so Buffy, Amber and Cyrus continued down the street with purpose. It was a long road and the houses were even nicer than Cyrus Dad’s place. They checked house numbers frantically and were approaching a dead sprint by the time they found Andi. The cold was seeping into their bones, the wind slapping their cheeks, when Amber called out Andi’s name. Cyrus and Buffy didn’t see her right away, but followed as Amber ran even faster. They came to the edge of a large estate, with an enormous yard, and a long winding driveway. There, crumpled next to a large shrub, was Andi Mack.

They all knelt beside her and Cyrus slowly touched her shoulder. He whispered, “Hey Andi. Please be ok.” His voice was shaky but he tried to stay calm for her.

Andi groaned and tried to partially roll over. She opened an eye and said, “Y-ou… c-c-came.” She smelled like wine, and the others looked at each other with concern.

“Of course we came.” Amber said with emotion. She put her hand on Andi’s other shoulder and said, “I’m sorry you ever doubted we would.”

Andi groaned again and Buffy hushed her. She pushed through to get an arm around Andi and said, “Alright come on. Can you get up?” Buffy had apparently decided to take charge of the situation. Andi started to get up, but was extremely wobbly. It was hard for them to watch.

“Are you sure we should move her?” Cyrus asked.

Buffy grunted under Andi’s weight and said, “Trust me. My dad’s been drunker than this enough for me to know. She needs water and sleep,” She looked back at the large house saying, “neither of which she’s gonna get here.”

Amber and Cyrus tried to help stabilize Andi as they took a few shaky steps. They only made it a couple feet before Andi groaned again and vomited all over herself. Luckily it appeared to be mostly wine. Amber’s face grew more panicked and she said, “Maybe we should just call an ambulance.”

“No…” Andi said, “Actually I… I feel a lot better now.” She almost giggled a bit.

Buffy laughed too and said, “I bet you do.” She rubbed Andi’s back and walked with her, a little more steadily.

Cyrus draped TJ’s jacket over Andi, wincing at how the wine stained the inside. They walked together in silence all the way back to the car. When they arrived, TJ had moved up to the front seat. Amber got in and started up the cruiser. Buffy and Cyrus helped Andi lay across their laps in the back seat, both holding her close. 

As they drove away, Buffy ran a hand through Andi’s short black hair and said with a smile, “Whatcha been up to Andi Mack?”

Andi looked up at Buffy with tears filling her eyes. She said in a broken whisper, “I’m sorry guys.”

Cyrus was crying already and said, “Don’t do that. We’re so sorry you’ve been alone all this time.”

Amber looked through the rear view mirror and said, “Things are going to be different Andi. Don’t think you can stay away from me this summer.” She was doing her best at staying up beat.

Buffy, on the other hand, was failing at maintaining her composer. Her shoulders shook lightly as she tried to hold back tears, a hand covering her face. She knew she wouldn’t be there that summer either, and that Andi needed her. It was uncommon to see Buffy cry, and Cyrus reached across to hold her hand.

“Hey,” Andi said, “It’s okay. I’m really happy you guys are here now.” Everyone knew that there were things they could have done differently, but now wasn’t the time to talk about it.

“Where should I drive?” Amber asked.

“Andi’s apartment.” Cyrus said.

Andi sat up a little, and then fell back with a wave of nausea saying, “No! Please don’t take me home!”

Buffy brushed Andi’s hair some more and said, “You can’t keep this from them Andi.”

Amber spoke up saying, “Yeah I think I should take you home.”

“Please! I promise I’ll tell them tomorrow. I just…,” Andi groaned again and said, “I don’t want them to see me like this.”

The four others looked at each other, not knowing what the best thing to do was. TJ and Amber gave each other a look and TJ said, “Why doesn’t everyone stay with me and Amber tonight? We can take everyone home in the morning.”

Cyrus and Buffy looked at each other questioningly. There was no way they could abandon Andi now, so they agreed. Buffy easily got her mom to agree, and Cyrus didn’t mention that he’d be staying with TJ, so his parents agreed as well. Then Cyrus had to call Bex. Andi certainly couldn’t do it, and everyone agreed that Bex wouldn’t suspect Cyrus of lying. So he dialed her number.

“Hey kid what’s up?” Bex answered.

Cyrus paused for a second and said, “Oh uh, hi Bex!”

Bex chuckled and said, “Hi Cyrus. What can I do for you this fine evening?”

“Oh... Well I was wondering if Andi could stay over with me and Buffy tonight?” Cyrus stammered. Apparently his improvement at public speaking didn’t translate to misleading his friends parents.

Bex sounded surprised and said, “Oh, I thought she was with kids from school today? Bowie and I were going to order pizza for her birthday.”

“She was… but we ran into her and just really wanted to catch up.” Cyrus said slightly more confidently.

“Hmm… Well I mean I guess it’s fine. Why isn’t she asking herself?” Bex asked.

_ Crap.  _ Cyrus thought to himself. Until that moment he hadn’t technically lied, but coming up with something to answer her question was beyond his abilities. In an instant he made a decision and said enthusiastically, “Oh you know. She’s already wasted and can’t come to the phone right now. Party night!” Everyone in the car froze with big eyes.

Bex laughed, “Right. Well tell her hi from me. It’s been forever! I miss seeing you guys around here!”

Cyrus smiled and said, “We miss you too. We’ll definitely come see you soon!”

Cyrus and Bex ended their conversation as the car pulled up to the Kippen home. As they all shuffled into the house, Laura stood with crossed arms and an unimpressed look on her face. They tried to explain but she just waved them off with a laugh and said that as long as TJ and Cyrus slept in separate rooms, it was fine with her. She helped get Andi some water and a hand full of crackers to settle her stomach. It was already getting late and everyone was ready to wind down. Amber helped set up sleeping bags and blankets in hers and TJ’s rooms. TJ would sleep on the floor of his sisters room, while Buffy and Cyrus took the floor of TJ’s basement bedroom. Andi got into TJ’s bed without protest after Amber helped her change into a new shirt, devoid of vomit. TJ gave Cyrus a kiss goodnight and headed up stairs with Amber.

That night the original GHC stayed awake until Andi’s stomach calmed down enough to sleep. They laughed and joked together for hours; remembering stories from when they were young. Once again it felt like nothing had changed between them; as if they could pick up their friendship from any point. None of them wanted to have to “pick up” their friendship ever again. They were determined to hold onto one another from then on. No matter what.

Late at night, Andi sighed sleepily and said, “Did you guys ever think something like this would happen to us?”

Cyrus snickered and said, “Never.”

Buffy said with a laugh, “I did! I just always assumed it would be me.”

They all laughed at that and Cyrus said, “I don’t want this to ever happen to us again you guys.”

“It won’t.” Buffy said. Andi agreed.

“Then let’s promise to always tell each other how we feel from now on,” Cyrus said, “I think we can be the kind of friends who tell each other everything. I mean… I think we were once.”

Andi sat up and reached down for both of their hands before saying, “I want that. You guys are like my brother and sister. I’d be lost without you… I  **was ** lost without you.”

“Then it’s decided.” Buffy said, “The Good Hair Crew is back together! For good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I thought it would be interesting to have Andi be the one who fell apart, which is something I have't seen much of in fic. I hope it came out alright. Your feedback keeps me motivated! Thanks a bunch everyone! Sincerely Grimms


	9. It's Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spend one more summer together, and discover new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day readers! This was an extremely fun chapter to write. I really wanted to reset our characters and give them each a moment to shine. Let me know how I did! If you have an opinion/theory I would really love to hear it. Talking with you guys is a big part of why I keep writing. Thanks a million everyone!

It was a hot summer day and The Spoon was bustling with people trying to escape the heat. Many of the young people in Shadyside spent the majority of their time in the little diner. The food was cheap and it had been a staple of their town for decades. Business had picked up dramatically since word got out that if you were lucky, you might run into Jonah Beck. Jonah was steadily becoming a local celebrity, and had actually been avoiding The Spoon for weeks. The staff did their best to keep up with the constant flow of patrons, but they weren't prepared for the masseses. It was Amber’s day off and the two waitresses working, were running around like madwomen. In their regular booth, Cyrus and TJ sat across from each other.

The cacophony of voices didn’t seem to phase either boy as they stared into each other’s eyes. Cyrus right hand was linked with TJ’s left, and they softly massaged small circles with their thumbs. It had been over a half hour since they ordered, but they didn’t mind; The Spoon was just a place for them to spend time together anyways. They had been together for more than a year, but holding hands and staring at each other was still surreal enough to get their hearts pumping. TJ stared at the mole on Cyrus cheek like he always did, making Cyrus blush bashfully. The beauty mark never failed to captivate TJ; the way it sat alone, right below his eye, made Cyrus that much more unique. Cyrus looked deeply into his boyfriends greenish blue eyes, with his own chocolaty brown ones. The way TJ smiled sweetly at him, made it difficult to remember the abrasive bully he had once been. TJ’s smile appeared just as it did by the fire, the night he and Cyrus got together; an expression of pure relief. They may have lost themselves in the infinite abyss of each others eyes, if it weren't for a loud voice.

“Hellooooo?!,” Andi said. She was sitting beside Cyrus and leaned her whole body over the table, in order to be seen. The look on her face was both amused and antagonizing.

“Oh sorry,” TJ said with a smirk.

The boys snapped out of their trance and looked around. All of the sound came rushing back in with deafening intensity. It took a moment for them to realize exactly why they were at the Spoon. They knew it had something to do with Andi, but that was obvious since she was sitting beside them. What was it? The answer came to them from another voice.

“Wow guys,” Buffy said in a sarcastic tone, “Where’d you go? I think we lost you.”

Cyrus and TJ looked at the cell phone Buffy’s face was displayed on, and remembered what they were doing. Since Buffy had gone away to military camp, the original GHC made a pact to video chat with each other every Sunday. She was only allowed her phone for three hours, and spent most of the time talking with Andi and Cyrus. Her lips were pursed and her arms crossed, in a no nonsense sort of way. She wasn’t about to lose valuable bonding time because Cyrus couldn’t keep his attention off TJ.

“This is why HE wasn’t invited,” Buffy said.

TJ scoffed and said, “Oh come on Driscoll, you love me.”

Buffy smirked and with a roll of her eyes said, “More and more everyday darling.”

Everyone chuckled and Andi said, “Come on you guys. We were just talking about SAVA.”

“Oh yeah!,” Cyrus said, “Did you decide what you’re gonna do?”

Andi had been re-considering SAVA all summer. She didn’t like the person she had become since starting there, but it was a big opportunity. Her parents grounded her for a week after they found out she had been drinking, but being grounded by Bex and Bowie wasn’t much of a punishment. Cyrus begged them not to be mad at him for keeping it secret, but they loved him too much to hold a grudge. Since then, Andi was having a terrible time deciding whether it was a good idea to return to SAVA. In the end, she decided that the school wasn’t to blame for her mistakes. With her friends support, she knew she could make it through. Pursuing art was one of the few things that brought her joy, and she didn’t want to waste that over a group of irresponsible girls. 

“Yeah actually…,” Andi said, “I’ve decided to go back to SAVA.”

Buffy cheered through the phone and said, “That’s great Andi! That school was made for you. I was hoping you wouldn’t give up on it.” Everyone had been careful not to push Andi in one direction or the other, but deep down, they all wanted to see her follow her dream.

TJ chimed in and said, “Yeah Cyrus was showing me some of your art. You’re really good!”

“I’m so happy for you Andi,” Cyrus said, “It’s going to be weird without you AND Jonah though.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jonah’s mother Judy had decided to home school him on a trial basis. People were starting to notice him around town, and he wasn’t thrilled about going back to school with that in mind. It didn’t bother him when groups of girls swarmed him, but he wasn’t exactly motivated to politely turn down every girl in school. Making music was what he cared about most of all; that and getting more people to hear it. Home school would give him a more flexible schedule so that he could spend time writing songs. Besides, he had only recently accepted his sexuality, and wasn’t totally ready to become a teen heartthrob.

“What about you Buffy?,” Andi asked, “Have you decided what your gonna do about Marty?”

Buffy sighed and said, “We aren’t broken up. We’re just taking a break while I’m at camp.”

TJ chuckled and said, “Poor Marty.”

“Hey!,” Buffy jeered, “You became friends with me before you started hanging out with Marty.”

“I know. He just likes you a lot,” said TJ.

Cyrus grunted in agreement and said, “Well I hope you’re cool with us hanging out with him still. We’re picking him up in a half hour.”

Buffy waved her hands in the air and said, “Like I said, we aren’t broken up. Do with him what you will.”

A waitress brought them their Baby Taters at long last and those who were physically present, inhaled them. They had to leave swiftly if they were going to meet up with Marty, so everyone bid farewell to Buffy and headed outside after settling the bill. The heat inside had been muggy and stale from all the bodies, but outside there was actually a soft wind. 

TJ popped the collar on the Jacket Cyrus had bought him. He wore it pretty much everywhere, which gave him a signature look he had lacked before. Cyrus was wearing baby blue shorts, and a tucked in yellow polo. They held hands and started down the street, before Andi came along side Cyrus and took his other hand. She was wearing pink cargo shorts and a white tank top. Her short hair, which was still shaved on the left side, was pinned back. The three of them walked to the youth gym together, breathing in the fresh air all the while. Shadyside was alive during the summer; fresh produce was sold on the street, people walked their dogs, and everyone seemed just a tad bit cheerier. On the way to see Marty, they swung by Cloud 10 to check in with Bex and let her know where Andi would be.

Jackson Street Gym was typically a frenzy of children running around like maniacs. When TJ, Cyrus and Andi walked in however, it was dead silent. Roughly twenty kids sat in a large circle on a mat, off in the far corner. Marty stood in the middle with his hands behind his back, pacing like a drill sergeant. When they approached, Marty put a finger to his lips, indicating they should keep quiet. Unfortunately, many of the kids recognized Cyrus and TJ. All at once there was an explosion of excited voices, as a dozen children ran to meet the older boys. Cyrus fell to the ground as three rugrats crashed into him.

TJ laughed and scolded the kids while helping up Cyrus. He turned to Marty who shook his head disapprovingly, and asked, “How on earth did you get them to be quiet?”

Marty smirked and said, “What can I say? I’m great at this.”

“Ok but how though?” TJ asked.

“I told them they could only have orange slices if they stayed quiet for five minutes.” Marty said with a shrug.

TJ scoffed and said, “We aren’t allowed to not give them their snack Marty.”

Marty shrugged again, only with more exaggeration and said, “Don’t know what to tell you man. It was working until you got here.” He jabbed TJ in the side playfully, before going to grab his backpack and said, “Actually my shift ended like five minutes ago. You wanna head out?”

TJ agreed and they went to get Cyrus, who was proudly showing Andi and a group of tiny onlookers that he could to a somersault. They cheered for him as he clumsily rolled over on his third attempt. It had been quite some time since TJ initially taught him how. That memory was one of Cyrus favorites, and he still kept a t-shirt from the gym, even though he had already outgrown it. It was one of the many mementos he had kept from his and TJ’s relationship. Once they separated Cyrus from the kids, everyone gathered up and headed back out into town.

“So where are we off too?,” Marty asked.

“Actually,” TJ said, “Amber is rehearsing at her dance studio right now. You guys wanna go watch?”

Andi and Cyrus smiled excitedly and Cyrus squealed, “Um yes! I never get to see AJ dance.”

The studio wasn’t far; in fact most places in Shadyside were not far from each other. It was still late afternoon and the street was busy with people running various errands. The four of them pushed past the crowds enthusiastically, not wanting to miss seeing Amber perform. When they got to the studio everyone was impressed. TJ was the only one who had seen it, and they were all bewildered by how fancy it was. The long hall was wide, and accented with with white victorian wallpaper and trim. The vaulted ceiling had skylights all the way down, casting light onto one enormous crystal chandelier. Large windows revealed a half dozen sound proof dance rooms on each side. There was a very snooty looking older woman sat behind a white desk by the entrance. They learned from her that Amber was practicing downstairs.

A small staircase was tucked away at the end of the large hall, and spiralled down to the basement. As they got lower, they could hear the melody of a song as it ended. The basement dance floor was clearly older and the air was musty, but it functioned just fine. Amber stood alone in center stage, catching her breath. She gave them a small wave and smiled as she stretched out. The four friends pressed themselves against the wall and sat down, gesturing at her to continue dancing. She laughed with a sigh, and walked over to the sound system. After a few moments she seemed satisfied and trotted back into position. The melody started with a bang.

The song was called “This Mountain” by Faouzia, and was powerful and dramatic from the start. Everyone held their breath the moment she began to move. Cyrus thought to himself that, sometimes he patronized his friends if they weren’t actually very good at something. This was not one of those times. Amber moved like the music was written for her; no movement was wasted, and every maneuver served a function. She glided through the melody with both the grace of a ballet dancer, and the fierceness of a fighter. It was utterly contemporary, and truly breathtaking to behold. TJ and Cyrus were the only ones who had ever seen her dance, and what Cyrus had seen was nothing like this. When the music faded out and Amber stood triumphantly, the others sat for a few moments in reverence. Then they stood and cheered. 

Amber smiled with pride. She knew she had just done something great and said, “You like it?”

Cyrus ran up to her and stammered, “AJ I… Oh my god… That was amazing!!!”

Andi wasn’t far behind and asked, “Did you choreograph that?!”

Amber smirked coyly and said, “Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Cyrus questioned.

She giggled and said, “Well I had an idea in my head, but I mostly just made that up.”

All four of them in unison said, “What?!”

“All we’ve been rehearsing are stuffy classical pieces,” Amber said, “So I’ve been having fun with contemporary in my free time.”

Everyone was astonished. They wanted to ask more questions but she still had the room for fifteen minutes, so they waited while she practiced. They got a text from Jonah while they sat, saying to meet him at a place called “Athena Records,” in an hour. When Amber finished up and changed into street clothes, they all agreed to go see what Jonah was up to. It was turning into a proper group hang, though they were short one overzealous basketball playing, military enthusiast. Everyone clumped together as they made their way out of the dance studio, and received a judgmental look from the lady at the front desk.

There was time to kill before they were supposed to meet up with Jonah, so they stopped for frozen Yogurt. Walking down the street, Marty and TJ antagonized each other by trying to spill each other's froyo. Amber had insisted on not getting any, because it wasn’t a good idea to have sugar right after dancing. After a couple minutes though, she was begging to share Cyrus cone and was chasing him around the street just like her brother and Marty.

“Get your little butt over here CD!!!,” she teased, “I’m gonna getcha!”

Cyrus squealed and darted back and forth in a zigzag to avoid her. She was much faster than him, maybe even faster than TJ. Everytime she almost caught up to him he would double back or weazel away. For a boy who was so unathletic, he was oddly skilled at keeping his dessert. He was trying very hard not to laugh and it was making it difficult to run.

“Please!,” he fell to his knees and said with a suppressed laugh, “leave me alone you witch!” She started to lean in and lick his frozen yogurt while he cried, “NooOoOooo!!!”

Then Andi walked up and said, “Hey Amber,” Amber looked up, and Andi offered her own cone saying, “You can try mine if you want.”

Amber stared for a second and smiled. She straightened up and pushed the hair out of her face. With a slight blush, she tasted Andi’s frozen treat. Then TJ and Marty returned without their cones, and helped Cyrus get to his feet. They had wasted enough time, and so everyone made their way to Athena Records.

When they arrived at the address all they found was a plain, unmarked, metal door. There was a buzzer and when they pressed it, the door clicked open seconds later. Behind the heavy door was an old, cramped and dusty recording studio. Instruments and boxes were scattered everywhere, and the low light made the space feel even smaller. On the right of the cramped space, there was a large sound table, and a glass window looking into the sound booth. Jonah Beck was sitting on a stool behind the glass, looking over notes. When he saw them, he grinned and came out to meet them.

Heading straight for Andi he hugged her and said, “Andi Man! It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you to Jonah!” Andi said with a smile.

TJ was looking around, intrigued, and asked, “Watcha got going on here Jonah?”

Jonah swelled up with excitement and said, “Well…,” he bouncing on his toes, “I’m recording an EP.”

Everyone exclaimed together, “WHAT!?”

He smiled with enthusiasm and said, “Yeah! I’m only doing four songs, and I’ll only get like fifty copies made. But it’ll be on Spotify and Itunes and everything!”

Everyone was totally jazzed and chattering amongst themselves. To them, one of their friends had essentially become a celebrity. He wasn’t done though and said, “Everything's pretty much ready to go but I need you guys to help me finish it.”

They all went silent then. Cyrus was the first to speak and said, “You want OUR help? With what?”

Jonah was bashful and said, “Well I have this song called ‘Who I am now,’ that’s pretty much about how much I’ve changed and grown and stuff.” He looked at them and said, “I want you guys in the song.”

Bewildered, Marty asked, “Even me and TJ?”

“Hey!” TJ said.

Jonah laughed and explained, “Of course. You guys are all a part of me.”

Cyrus gasped and with a hand on his heart said dramatically, “I’m gonna cry.”

“What do you want us to do Jonah?,” Amber asked. She chuckled and said, “I think we all know after the ‘Born This Way’ incident that we aren’t all talented singers.”

“You won’t have to sing,” Jonah explained, “Just say your names into the microphone. I’ve already got Buffy to send a clip, but I wanted you all here to finish it.”

With that, Jonah showed them around the tiny space. There was no one else there, and Jonah apparently mixed the music himself. He brought them into the booth one at a time and had them say their names plainly. Cyrus took a few tries even though Jonah told him it wasn’t necessary. Then they waited while Jonah added the clips into his song, using his laptop. He played around with it for twenty minutes and then decided it was more or less ready. Everyone gathered around and he took a deep breath before playing the song over the loudspeakers.

It started off slow, almost melancholy and told a story about fear and doubt. The melody was almost like a folk song, with a mix of pop. His voice became emotional and emphatic as he sang about the mistakes he had made. It was beautiful, and everyone including the guys, stood with a frog in their throat. They had all heard Jonah sing, and knew how talented he was already, but hearing him sing about his feelings was emotionally raw. Gradually the lyrics began to shift to a part of his life where he felt better about himself. He sang about love, and how it was different for him. He sang about conquering his anxiety and the fear of being viewed differently. And then as the song reached a fevered pitch, the music cut out for a moment and his voice returned, only softer.

_ “Yes I may not have been where I hoped I would be… but I know how… No I may not be who I thought I would be.... But this… Is who I am now… _

_ “Yeah I’m exactly the guy that I knew I could be… they showed me how…  _

_ “TJ” _

_ _

_ “Cyrus” _

_ “Buffy” _

_ “Amber” _

_ “Marty” _

_ “Andi” _

_ “No I may not be who I thought I would be.... But this… Is who I am now…” _

* * *

The group spent as much time as possible together for the rest of summer. Even Jonah hung around more often after the release of his EP. Nobody wanted to drift apart like Andi had, and they all seemed hell bent on being together forever. All of their parents grew tired of the constant flow of teenagers, in and out of their houses. Bex was the only one who never seemed to mind, which meant the six of them often squished into Andi’s tiny apartment. If Amber or Marty were at work, the rest would visit; and eventually everyone joined in on the calls with Buffy. There was one week left before school began at Grant High, but SAVA got a head start. It was important to everyone that they see Andi off on her first day. They wanted to do things right this time; make sure she knew they had her back. Buffy came home from camp the day before, so the whole gang walked Andi to school. They even got to finally see her project that had been featured in the paper. 

The project took up a large wall and was made up of white sticky notes. The pieces of paper were turned sideways, and every two were pressed together so that they pointed out. On each note, she had drawn a small piece of a much larger mural. Since every two were pressed together, there was a different drawing on each side. The result meant that if you stood looking from the left, you saw one image, but saw a completely different one looking from the right. From the left, the collage of sticky notes depicted Andi from when she was young, with a big smile on her face. From the right, Andi had drawn herself the way she felt at the time; older, sullen and lost. Everybody praised her work, and told her that she had to make something less depressing this year.

After dropping off Andi, most of the group had one thing or another to do, so Cyrus and TJ found themselves alone in the park. With their friends, it was rare for them to ever be truly alone. TJ sat on the swings and swayed back and forth, watching Cyrus film an episode of Good News with Goodman. The videos were becoming fairly popular, and Cyrus found himself filming anywhere he had time. People had started to suggest topics that he could cover, and he kept a little notebook with facts about current events. TJ just waited patiently with a small smile. He had fallen in love with Cyrus because of his innate goodness, empathy and determination, but there was a new confident side to Cyrus these days. It captivated TJ, making him feel fuzzy in the head.

“Thanks for watching GNWG! As always this has been me, Cyrus Goodman, reminding you to stay informed, and choose kindness.” Cyrus signed off and put his phone away. He walked over to the swings and sat beside TJ.

“That one was really good!,” TJ said, “I like it when you talk about positive stuff.”

Cyrus swayed so that he bumped into TJ and said, “Thanks! The work they’re doing in the Bahamas is really inspiring.”

TJ sighed and said, “Yeah it’s nice to hear some good news right now.”

TJ’s father Jason had moved out a few days prior, and it hit him and Amber hard. They weren’t especially close to their dad, but it still hurt. Laura had finally had enough of Jason’s laziness and immaturity, causing her to officially ask for a separation. It wasn’t ideal, but they weren’t doing Jason any favors by essentially letting him mooch off of Laura. He had moved back in with TJ and Amber’s grandparents, and hadn’t called to talk with his kids since. There was a cloud of glumness following TJ around but he seemed to be handling it okay. Cyrus knew what it felt like to have parent’s split apart, but didn’t know what it felt like to be abandoned. He did his best to comfort TJ, which was enough; just being in the same space as Cyrus was cathartic for TJ.

“How’s AJ doing with everything?” Cyrus asked.

TJ shrugged and said, “She’s mostly angry at him right now. I’m not mad I’m just…” He trailed off.

“Sad.” Cyrus said plainly. They both knew it was true. He reached out and took TJ’s hand.

TJ sniffled a little and said, “Yeah.” It was easier for him to cry around Cyrus than it had ever been. Even as a child, crying was just not something he did. Cyrus made him feel things more deeply than he would otherwise, and in time, he had learned to embrace it. He squeezed Cyrus hand and said, “But this helps.”

There wasn’t much more Cyrus could do to make TJ feel any better. Simply being there for him was a big help, but he wished there was more he could do. It made him feel helpless. They sat and swayed together for a while, just listening to the summer wind as it rustled the trees. Cyrus stood after a while and stretched his legs and arms in an overly dramatic manner. He put his hands on his hips and nodded once, as if he had decided something.

“What is it?” TJ asked.

Cyrus smiled warmly and took both of TJ’s hands, leading him away from the swings. TJ chuckled and followed, as they made their way into the trees. Eventually they came to the tree where they had shared their first kiss. Warm memories filled TJ’s mind as he remembered being so close to Cyrus. Cyrus tugged back and forth on TJ’s arms, making him loosen up his tense shoulders. Then Cyrus put a gentle hand on TJ’s chest and pushed him against the tree. Stepping in, Cyrus pressed his chest up against the taller boy; although these days Cyrus wasn’t much shorter. He gazed deeply into TJ’s eyes and lifted his chin so that their lips were nearly touching. Then TJ started humming to himself. It was a tune Cyrus recognized instantly; ‘Move In a Little Closer’ by Mamma Cass. He didn’t need to be asked twice and kissed TJ deeply, with a hand on each side of his face. It was different with Cyrus on the outside and TJ up against the tree. It made TJ feel warm and protected in a way he hadn’t expected. Cyrus thought he could hear and feel TJ start to chuckle, so he pulled away to look at him. Instead he saw TJ breaking down.

TJ covered his eyes with his hand and sniffed, “I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”

Cyrus put his hands on TJ’s waist and said, “You aren’t stupid.” He looked at TJ with wonder in his eyes and said, “You’re brilliant. And you’re strong. You’re the reason I am who I am.” Cyrus punctuated his sentence with a quick, tear soaked kiss.

TJ only cried harder after hearing Cyrus words, but did his best to compose himself. He caressed Cyrus face and said, “Y-you… you’re the reason I am who I am too… I…” he took a deep breath and continued, “I love you so much.”

\---

Cyrus breath caught in his throat. His own eyes brimmed with tears, and with a sweet smile he said, “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would really love to hear from my fellow Tyrus/Andi Mack stans!!! How do you feel about Tyrus as it is? Is Ambi going to happen in this fic? Theories about what's gonna happen with Jonah? Thank you so much for reading! Sincerely Grimms <3


End file.
